Tea on Tuesday at Four
by Helena Mira
Summary: For years, Grace Grey and Elena Lincoln have met on Tuesday afternoons for a little tea and sympathy. As best friends, they have supported each other through thick and thin. But now that Grace's son Christian has finally met a girl, things are about to change.
1. Prologue

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Prologue**

**Elena**

Lately, my Tuesday tea with Grace has been a bit dull. Christian has been in something of a funk since his contract with Susannah ran out. I knew the minute that I met her that see would be a one hit wonder. I surprised that she lasted the full three minutes. She might have been a good sub, but her conversation was positively vacuous, entertaining in its own way, but vacuous.

Christian's behavior had been bordering on maddeningly dull. As a result I have been listening to Grace go on and on about her son. As usual, she is worried that he is gay. As if he would hide it if he really was so inclined. Even she can't believe that he is actually celibate. Christian is as fine a specimen of manhood as I have ever met. And I certainly have met my share.

I wonder if he's mentioned the little piece that tripped into his office yesterday afternoon to her? I doubt it. He was actually confused by her. He was so bothered that he called me up to talk about it. Of course, he consults with me about everything. He hasn't made a move without me since we ended our Domme/sub relationship over six years ago. And he has never had any interest in a woman outside of our world.

But I suspect that woman is an overstatement in this case. She sounded more like a girl. For crying out loud she's a college student, a bookish little mouse who could barely look him in the eye. But maybe he's bored with the usual subs. Maybe it's become too easy for him to find one that looks like his mother and knows how to take a good beating. Maybe he wants a girl that he can really kick the shit out of and then "save" from her pain.

I had it figured out years ago. He sees his crack whore mother regularly beaten by her pimp. He thinks that that's the right way to treat women you fuck. But then he's the good little boy who wants to take care of his Mommy. In return for allowing him to do unspeakable (to the average person) things to their bodies, they let him give them all kinds of gifts. Christian's subs have got to be the luckiest bitches in Seattle.

Maybe his tastes are changing. I hope not. Maybe he's looking for a challenge. I hope so. An innocent, little girl will never be able to satisfy him. So I sent him down to Portland. Let him find her and try to talk her into the lifestyle. With any luck, he'll scare the crap out of her and that will be that. Then we will stop by one of the clubs and pick out a new prospect.

Oh, here she comes. Mrs. Perfect has some bee in her bonnet. I wonder what is up now.

**Grace**

**"**Elena, darling," I say. "Has it really been a whole week? We missed you at the charity auction last week."

"I'm sorry, dear," she answers. "I sent a check. I'm afraid that I was feeling a bit under the weather."

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask.

"Yes, it was a temporary malaise," she replies. "So how are the children?"

I smile. Dear Elena! She never complains about herself. Most women our age like to go on and on about all their physical complaints. She's too busy worrying about me and my brood to think of herself. I am so lucky to have her.

"Mia seems well," I reply. "She'll be home in a couple of weeks. Her French sounds as if it's improved more than her cooking. I do wish that she would consider college. The poor child is just floundering. I despair when I think of what might become of her."

Elena smiles knowingly.

"Mia's only interest in university would be to find a husband," she replies. "Save yourself the money and trouble and put your efforts into finding her a nice young man."

"You're right, of course. You always are," I say. "I had just hoped for more for her. I had at least expected that she would pursue some kind of career. I only hope that she doesn't regret it someday."

"Nothing is ever certain in life," Elena shrugs. "How are the boys?"

"Elliot has moved on to yet another young woman," I sigh. "I don't know what is going to do with him. At least he has been careful so far and not ended up with any STDs."

"Well, Elliot is a normal, healthy man," she replies.

"And nearly thirty," I say. "It's time for him to stop sowing his wild oats, settle down, and find a _nice _girl to marry."

"I'm not sure that that will happen," she says. "Oh, I can see him settling down, but I can't see him settling for a nice girl. He's going to need someone to keep up with him."

I would be annoyed with her, but I know that she's right. Elliot certainly has strong appetites. If only Christian . . .

"What is it, dear?" asks Elena sympathetically, reading my facial expression as usual. "Are you worrying about Christian again?"

"How can I not worry about him?" I say. "He's floundering even worse than Mia. I used to think that it was his obsession with making money that was keeping him out of the dating game. He does have this need to control everything. It's impossible to get through a meal with him without that Blackberry buzzing at least a dozen times. And I suppose that I could live with it if I thought that he was happy. But he's not."

"No offense, Grace," she says with her usual honesty. "But how can you tell? Has Christian ever been happy?"

I look away. I don't want to think about it. But she's right. My poor son has never been truly happy. Rather, it seems as though he has always been on the outside looking in. No matter how hard Carrick and I have tried, he has always been unhappy. I know that he had a terrible start in life, but Elliot's life before we adopted him was no piece of cake either. I suppose that it comes down to personality.

"Well, no," I reluctantly agree. "But lately he seems so flat, a though nothing excites him anymore. He seemed to enjoy making money hand over fist on his various deals. And of course he could go out on his boat or go gliding. I couldn't even convince him to come over for dinner this weekend."

"Do you think that a woman is the answer?" she asks bluntly.

"Maybe I am grasping at straws, but yes, I think that a woman could be the answer," I reply. "He needs someone to share his life with. He needs to find someone who will prove to him that he is lovable and that he can trust to love."

"You are selling yourself short, Grace," she says. "You know that Christian absolutely adores you. Perhaps he hasn't met the right person yet. It would take a very special person to love him as he deserves."

"Oh, Elena, I don't know what I would do without you. Of course that must be it," I say gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

Elena smiles back at me enigmatically. What _would _I do without her? She always knows the right things to say to comfort me. And she's so patient. Carrick has threatened to walk away the next time I start to go on about Christian. He is thoroughly sick of the topic. But Elena is always there for me. Once again, I feel blessed that she is my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Chapter 1**

**Grace**

"Oh, Elena! I just couldn't believe my ears! And then my eyes! In fact, if Taylor hadn't been there as a witness, I'm not sure that I would be here telling the story to you! I might not believe it myself!"

I know that I'm gushing, but what can I say? Sunday morning I walked in on what could only be described as the most miraculous, impossible situation that I could have imagined. And now, I just have to tell Elena! She will be thrilled too, I'm sure.

"Darling," she says soothingly. "Settle down and tell me."

"I'm trying," I reply, taking a deep breath. "But I still have trouble believing it. If it had been Elliot, well, that is to be completely expected. But Christian!"

"What about Christian?"

Elena looks at me sharply, perhaps too sharply, but I scarcely notice. I am too busy trying to refocus my thoughts so that I can tell her coherently. After all these years of angst and uncertainty, I have proof that my beloved younger son is _not gay. _Taking another deep, this time cleansing, breath, I begin again.

"On Sunday morning, I received a phone call from Elliot," I say. "He had promised to be over for brunch that morning, but he wanted us to know that he was detained with important business in Vancouver."

"Female business, I'm sure." Elena rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure," I agree.

Normally, Elliot's philandering is a matter of concern, but right now I couldn't care less. It's Christian's relationship with women that is in my foremost mind.

"Anyway," I continue. "He suggested that I drop in on Christian. After all, I haven't see him in two weeks, since he has been so busy working with that environmental department at WSUV that he has been funding. He told me that he was back this weekend, flew down in the helicopter on Saturday night.

"So I drove over and Taylor, as always, met me at the door. But he would _not _let me see my son. Now, you know how protective Taylor is of Christian. I was afraid that something was dreadfully wrong. After all, it was ten in the morning. My son never sleeps late. And Taylor refused to let me go into the bedroom."

"Really?" says Elena emphatically.

Her shock is evident in her intonation. Yes, if there is anyone who knows my son as well as I do, it is Elena. I can't wait to get to the good part.

"Well, dear," I explain. "Then he informs me that my son is not alone. He has a visitor."

"Really?" she repeats, this time raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, indeed," I reply. "And now I don't know what to think. A visitor? In my son's bedroom? I'm shocked. I mean, who could it be? And you know what goes through my mind. Now granted, there's nothing really wrong with being gay, but one does hope for something better, no, make that easier. Yes, one hopes for an easier, more socially acceptable lifestyle for one's child. In that moment, I look at Taylor, who is looking very uneasy. And you know that Taylor is _never _uneasy."

"No, Grace," murmurs Elena. "He never looks uneasy. You must have been terrified. But finish your story, dear. You have me riveted."

I smile at her fondly. I can always count on Elena to sympathize, no better, empathize with my feelings for Christian. That has been one of the common bonds that has held us together all these years. She could very nearly be a second mother to him. And we have been torturing ourselves for years with this awful possibility. Oh, I am so pleased that I can now set her worries for him aside.

"Well," I say. "Christian comes out. I'm sure that he has overheard us. As usual, he is cool as a cucumber. He tells me that there is someone that he wants me to meet."

I take a breath and I notice that Elena is staring at me, silent and frozen in her place. Oh, her reaction is even better than I had expected!

"Out walks this lovely, brown-haired young woman," I say, unable to hide the pride in my voice. "She looks as though she is barely put together. And, poor child, she was blushing. Then, Christian introduces her as Anastasia Steele. Well, all I can say is that you could have knocked me over with a feather!"

I fall silent and look across the table at Elena, feeling great satisfaction. Elena is never without words and yet, there she sits before me, positively _dumbfounded _by my revelation. And to think that I had believed that _nothing _could shock her!

But, of course being _my _Elena, she is not quiet for long.

"So you think that they were doing _it _in the bedroom?" she asks slowly.

"Oh, yes," I reply. "You know that I have been through this scenario with Elliot several times. Of course, unlike Christian, now that I think about it, he has always had the decency to look uncomfortable when caught. On the other hand, Christian looking absolutely _pleased _with himself."

"Interesting," Elena comments, recovering her composure. "So what did you find out about the little slut . . . um . . . young lady?"

I give her my best look of displeasure. It would never have occurred to me that this girl was a "slut." She had none of the looks of Elliot's dates. There was nothing brazen or brash about her. In fact, she just seemed to project innocence. But of course Elena hasn't seen her. I will forgive her. I suppose that anyone would jump to this conclusion. After all, this young lady had clearly just spent the night in my son's bed. Perhaps she thinks that some some kind of seductress has gotten her claws in my boy. I decide to explain it to her.

"She seemed to be a rather gentle, innocent creature," I begin.

"Very innocent, I'm sure."

I catch the sarcasm in her voice and know that I need to cut to the chase.

"She's rather young," I start again. "In fact, she's only graduating from the university this week. That is how she met Christian. She went to his office a week or so ago to interview him for the student newspaper. He is conferring the degrees at the commencement this week. I think that it must have been love at first sight."

Now Elena really looks shocked again. I feel a little miffed. Why _can't _my darling son fall in love at first sight? She didn't see how he looked at her when she came out of the bedroom. He looked at her so fondly, so tenderly. But then there was something about her. Was it her sweet little face? Her big, blue eyes were looking at me with such deep embarrassment. Clearly, nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

"You know," I say, perhaps a little more stiffly than necessary. "She is a very pretty little thing. And so sweet! I said everything that I could think of to try and make her feel better. She was just . . . bewildered. I guess that she didn't realize that my son likes nothing more than to project his own power. Of course, he felt no shame in presenting her to me."

"Maybe the girl was mortified that her lover's mother had nearly caught them in the act," said Elena drily. "Christian may believe that he is the master of the universe, but it sounds as though this little tart knows her place. How many one night stands get to meet the family?"

"She was _not _a one night stand!" I reply defensively. "She is not that kind of girl. And if you could have seen Christian with her, you would know that he didn't think of her _that way. _In fact, he's staying in Portland right now, at the Heathman. He certainly doesn't have to. He could easily fly up there on Thursday for the ceremony. No, I think that he is there to spend a little more time with her."

"It has nothing to do with the grant?" asks Elena.

She seems to have recovered her usual cool demeanor once more. I wonder where this is going.

"I guess that it could," I admit reluctantly. "But I don't see why it couldn't also be to have some time with her."

Elena smiles sympathetically now.

"Oh, Grace darling," she says gently. "_Please_ don't get me wrong. I know that this revelation about Christian has you thrilled, but you don't want to get ahead of yourself. If this girl turns out to be nothing but a little gold-digger, I don't want to see you disappointed."

I look into her dark eyes and realize that she really is concerned for my feelings. And of course, she's right. I can feel my euphoria deflate a little. Carrick warned me of the same thing on Sunday when I told him. I dismissed him because he was a man and couldn't possibly understand. But now Elena's words ground me.

"You're right, I suppose," I say grudgingly. "But I have been waiting years for evidence that my son was even capable of falling in love with a woman or anyone for that matter. After everything he endured as a child before we adopted him. And then there's the fact that he won't let us touch him. The idea that he and that woman were able to . . . You know, she must have touched him. Well, there must be something special about her for him."

Elena nods thoughtfully. She seems to be having some kind of internal struggle. It's as if she wants to say something, but doesn't want to hurt me. Poor Elena. Over the years she has been so careful to couch her insights so as not to injure my feelings. She knows how I feel about my son. And I know that she doesn't want to see either of us hurt.

After her dreadful experience with Linc, she seemed to have lost all of her trust in others. Looking at her now, I can see that she is struggling with this issue again. Perhaps she doesn't trust the girl. Or, maybe she doesn't trust my interpretation of the situation. But she doesn't know. A mother just _knows _these things about her children.

"Grace," she answers kindly. "I'm sure that you are right and that she is a very nice girl. And maybe Christian does have feelings for her. I have an idea. Why don't you ask Christian to bring her home to meet the whole family? If he's willing to take that step, then perhaps there is something more to this then just one night stand."

"That's not a bad idea," I reply. "I'll consider it."

"And if you spend more time with her," she adds. "Then it will give you the opportunity to assess her and her worthiness of Christian. We wouldn't want to see him hurt now, would we?"

"Of course, you're right," I admit. "That's why you are such a good friend. I can always count on you to be honest with me. Even if your honesty rains a bit only parade."

"Good," she says smiling. "Now I must get going. I have a dinner meeting to prepare for."

"Yes, dear, of course," I reply, but I'm actually feeling a bit distracted now.

I watch as she walks away confidently. Elena is always so confident and in control. I frown. So why did she seem so unnerved as I was talking about Christian and his young lady? I suppose that she was just as stunned as I was. She and I have no secrets where Christian is concerned. Since the day we met, she has been nothing but a true friend and confidante. She has always been there for me.

I recall our first meeting. She and her husband had just moved to Bellevue. It was one of those afternoon charity events, more of a family thing really, but she wanted to meet some people in town. We were there with the kids. I noticed her sitting off by herself, watching the boys playing, rough housing as usual. I walked over and introduced myself.

"You have a lovely family," she had said.

"Thank you," I replied proudly. "All three adopted, all from very different circumstances. But we love them all the same."

"I imagine that you would," she said.

"Do you have children?"

"No," she answered, with a bit of sadness in her voice. "That's not possible for us."

She's never explained to me why that is, but since it seems to be a painful subject for her, I've never pursued it. It was painful for me when I discovered shortly after we were married that I was pregnant and then had an ectopic pregnancy. I had lost the other ovaries to cysts when I was a teenager, so that was it. Fortunately, Carrick helped me to see it through and we immediately began the legal maze of adoption.

Elena and Linc never even thought of adoption. Well, she did but Linc wanted no part part of another man's child in his home. Pity. It would have done her a world of good to have her own children to love. Instead, she has been living somewhat vicariously through me. For the past fifteen years, she has shared my sorrows and joys about all of the children, but she has taken a special interest in Christian.

I asked her about his life before us once and she told me that she felt bad for the boy who didn't think that he deserved to be loved. Of course, she knew that my poor Christian hated to be touched and always believed that he was a such bad boy. And then of course he was determined to live up to the label. She listened to all of my trials with him and celebrated his successes with me. I really don't know what I would have done for all of these years without her loving support and guidance.

Despite the fact that she never had any children of her own, her advice regarding Christian has always been right on target. When he was a teenager and brawling constantly, she told me to back off and I did. It seemed that once I was no longer reinforcing that his self-image of a bad kid, that he was able to pull himself together and become, if not a good kid, then at least a successful kid. We were so proud when he got into Harvard!

And then when he left Harvard, she was there for him again. Needless to say, Carrick and I were furious. I still can't believe that she lent him the money to get started. Of course, I have never told Carrick. That would have been the end of our friendship. Carrick would never have continued to support our friendship if he knew that she was encouraging him _not_ to finish his degree. When I see how successful he is today, I can only think "God bless Elena Lincoln." Where would my son be today if it wasn't for her?"

**Elena**

Lying in the gutter, that's where he'd be, I think, if it hadn't been for me. I've made Christian Grey into everything that he is today. He has been mine to control since the moment I slapped him across the face at the age of fifteen. Even now, he thinks that _he _is a Dom. But he is really nothing without me. Nothing.

Jesus, tea with Grace is more trying every week. But today was the worst. She was gushing. Yes, really gushing, like a schoolgirl over the little tramp that Christian brought home from Portland. The whole thing sounds ridiculous, like some nightmare out of a Harlequin romance or something. Rich, playboy bachelor meets impoverished little college student and takes her to bed.

Christian told me about her a week ago. The clumsy, little waif falls into his office and somehow manages to enchant him. Yeah, right. She's another pale, little brown-haired girl who looks like his mother. She's sweet and passive and managed to royally piss him off by asking him if he was gay. He should have spanked her and fucked her on his desk right then and there, like he wanted to. Then he would have gotten her out of his system and I wouldn't have had to listen to Grace going on about her.

What was he thinking? I knew that he was down in Portland last week. And I knew that the story about working with the environmental department in Vancouver was a load of bull. I know because I had sent him up there the weekend before. I couldn't take it anymore. Christian had never questioned himself about a prospect before. Of course he had also never considered anyone who wasn't an established submissive before. I had trained him to have very particular tastes. If he didn't have a girl that he could beat the crap out of, she just wasn't worth his time. It took experience to meet his needs.

After he told me about his little escapade in the hardware store and then taking her out for coffee, I decided to egg him on a little. I didn't like the way that she had gotten under his skin. If she really were as inexperienced as he thought, then it wouldn't take much for him to chase her off. Well, it looks like the joke is on me for now.

Grace found her sleeping in his _bedroom? _What the hell was that about? Okay, so he got her to the apartment. But the submissives' bedroom is upstairs. I convinced him years ago never to sleep with a sub. It was too dangerous. I told him that she might touch him while he was sleeping. It's hard to say what was more shocking. The fact that he let her sleep in his bed or that he introduced her to Grace.

That took balls. Of course, his are a cast iron set, but still . . . And Grace _liked _her. But come to think of it, did she really like her? Or was she just so relieved that her precious boy wasn't gay that she would have liked any woman that he bedded? Funny thing about Grace is that she's not really homophobic, she just doesn't want her son to live "that lifestyle." Of course she has no idea of the real lifestyle that he lives. I wonder what she would think of that.

Well, now that I know about little Anastasia, I need to think of a way of dealing with her. Of course, I better be careful. I don't need to alienate him right now. I need to be his friend and confidante. That's the way I'll play it. I will simply ooze with concern and make like I am giving him advice to win her over. And then, I'll also subtly reinforce his need for possession and control. After all, he is the way that he is because of me. I just need to keep reminding him that he needs to stay true to himself and work with what he knows.

If this little chick is as sweet and innocent as Grace claims, it shouldn't take much to send her running for the nearest domestic violence shelter. So I'll give him a call. I'll play dumb about his little Sunday morning confrontation with Grace and see how the scenario plays out. Yes! I'm going to treat this like a scenario, just as I've always done. Christian may be the master of his universe, but I'm still his mistress, his Domme. He can't make a move without me and I plan to remind him of it.

He picks up on the first ring.

"Elena!" he says. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I reply, playing dumb. "I was wondering if you would like to meet me for a drink tonight."

"Um, well, I'm not in town," he answers hesitantly. "Can I take a rain check? Is it anything important."

This doesn't sound good. Why didn't he just say that he wasn't around? Why the hesitation.

"No," I say innocently. "I just wanted to catch up. Have you thought any more about the girl that you met?"

Silence on the other end of the line. Oh, this is not good. Normally he is very forthcoming, even gregarious about his conquests. Especially, if I haven't met them yet.

"We'll, actually, I've done more than think about her," he replies. "I took your advice."

"Which advice?" I ask carefully.

"Well, first I sent her a set of first editions of Thomas Hardy books," he said. "You know, a little gift to soften her up."

"Most men send flowers or jewelry," I comment wryly.

"I thought she would like this better," he replies. "I wanted it to be a personalized gift."

"She must have appreciated that," I say. "You did say that she was an English major with a taste for the classics."

"Well, actually, not really," he says. "She liked them, but she thinks that they're too much."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "She wants to return them."

"That's an interesting reaction," I reply, trying to keep a neutral tone. "When did you see her?"

"Well, I had to rescue her on Friday night," he says. "She got herself drunk and was nearly molested by one of her male friends. Fortunately, she had drunk dialed me about the books so I was able to track her and save her from the asshole. She spent the night in my hotel room."

"Where _you_ molested her?" I ask trying to keep my tone light.

"No, not at all," he replies easily as he falls for my line. "I put her to bed in my bed, but I didn't touch her. By the time I got her there, she had passed out."

"That does take most of the fun out of sex," I say wryly.

"Yeah," he agrees. "But I brought her up to Seattle, to Escala, on Saturday night. I got her to sign the NDA, took her on a tour of the playroom, and then we went through the rules. That was when I got the shock of my life."

"And what was that?"

"Elena, you won't believe this," he whispers.

"Try me," I say.

"She was a virgin," he says quietly.

I'm not sure of how to handle this, so I go with my gut.

"Did you say _was _a virgin, Christian?" I ask with a measured degree of sternness.

"Yes," he replies guiltily.

Good, I can control this. The correct measure of disapproval will undercut Grace's approval. I'm glad we had tea so I know the story.

"Christian," I say. "Don't think that I'm going all warm and fuzzy on you, but did you really smack the poor kid around and then deflower her?"

Silence.

"Not exactly," he replies. "It was . . . Well, it was vanilla."

"Really?" I can't hide my surprise.

"Well," he admits. "It was rough, but it was vanilla. I mean, I'm sure that she remembers where I've been. I fucked her pretty hard."

This is a revelation. I always thought that he needed to either beat or be beaten in order to get it off.

"Did you tie her up?" I ask.

"Not the first time," he says.

Interesting, I think. There must be something here that I am missing.

"So then you have bound her?"

"Yeah, a couple of times," he admits. "And I spanked her. I don't think that she liked it much. But it did turn her on."

"Really," I say, wanting to leave my response open ended.

Christian feels this compulsion to confide in me about all of his subs. It's part of why I let him move onto becoming a Dom. I enjoy hearing about his conquests. He exercises the power that I gave him. It's a real turn on. I'll have to call up Isaac next and work it out.

"I don't know what it is about this one, Elena," he says. "She's different. But it's not just because she was a virgin. It's not just because she never knew what our lifestyle was before she met me. She just doesn't _get _what it's all about."

"Maybe she won't be a good submissive," I suggest tentatively. "It's sounds like she doesn't understand us."

I subtly try to emphasize the us. I want to keep Christian onside. I need for him to remember that he and I come from the same place. This girl is the outsider. It's up to her to adapt to our world.

"I'm seeing her again tomorrow night," Christian says, interrupting my thoughts. "She's coming here for dinner so that we can go over the contract. You know, refine the soft limits."

I shake my head.

"Oh, Christian, you and your contract!" I say fondly. "The NDA makes perfect sense, but I still don't get your compulsion with putting all that shit in writing."

I sense his shrug.

"It's just the way that I want to do it," he says. "It gives me the control to set the boundaries in the relationship."

I laugh.

"Are you offering her a relationship or an employment opportunity?" I joke.

There is silence on the other end.

"The contract is so that these relationships are safe and sane for both of us," he replies testily. "And you know that I don't view my gifts to them as payment. I derive a great deal of pleasure from caring for them and keeping them safe."

Oh, here we go again, little Oedipus, I think. But I don't dare joke about it again. The last time I did, he told Flynn and he tried to turn it around on me. Hah! Like I'm anything like is crack whore mother.

"Calm down, Christian," I say soothingly. "You know that I always worry that these girls will take advantage of you and your generosity. You're absolutely right. This one sounds different. I don't want you to get your hopes up. It's very possible that she won't be able to live up to your expectations. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Elena," he answers. "I really want to make this work."

I don't want to hear any more. At least not now.

"Well, I'm sure that you still have work to do and so do I," I say. "I'll say goodnight. And please remember that I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."

"I know, Elena," he replies gratefully. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

And don't you forget it, I think as I hang up.

However, I still feel a little uncertainty creep into my mind. Christian's behavior with this girl is most peculiar, even for him. I am not sure that she is not going to buy into the lifestyle. However, it is always possible that she doesn't fully understand what it is all about. If she didn't like being spanked, then the chances of her enjoying being whipped or caned are pretty slim. I don't see how Christian could give up the really hard stuff for any length of time.

I never did get to ask him about her sleeping in his bed at Escala. Of course, how could I without admitting that I discussed it with Grace. Funny, he didn't mention it. This is unusual. I know more about this situation from his mother than from him. He's hiding something from me. And I don't like that, not one bit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Chapter 2**

**Grace**

I can't wait to tell Elena the latest. Imagine! For once I was right about my son and she was wrong. Of course, the irony is that it was _her _suggestion that proved that my maternal instincts were on target.

Oh, there she is. As elegant and confident as ever. She absolutely commands a room whenever she enters. And she always wears black. She has never given me a reasonable explanation for why. But then, she looks completely stunning in black. One of these days I must discuss all of that tanning that she does at the salon. If she's not careful she's going to end up with some form of melanoma.

"Elena, darling!" I stand and extend my hands. She grasps them as we touch cheeks.

"Grace, dear!" she answers coolly. "You are looking fabulous! I do love that pale blue sheathe, it looks glorious with your hair. Now, give it up, girlfriend! Something has put a sparkle in your eyes!"

I laugh. Elena is so cute when she talks in slang, as if we were teenagers or something.

"I have so much to tell you," I reply. "It has been an absolutely marvelous weekend!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" she says. "Now tell me all about it and don't scrimp on the details!"

"Do I ever?" I ask playfully.

She smiles a little ruefully. Yes, I know that sometimes she finds it trying when I ramble on and on, but she is always so patient about it. I doubt that she will object if I go on today. There are just so many things to tell.

"Let's start with Mia," she suggests. "How is our baby girl?"

"Mia is the same as ever," I reply, smiling at her endearment of my darling daughter. "And I'm not sure if that is good or bad. She loved her time in Paris, but was rather unimpressed with French cooking. Perhaps that master chef was a little hard on her. Or maybe, as Carrick thinks, the culinary school was just an excuse to live in Paris for a few months. What do you think?"

"I think that for once, Carrick is right," she says bluntly. "You know what a difficult time you had getting her through high school. And then you let her talk you into finishing school in Switzerland. She was all for it until she discovered that there were actual classes involved. It's a pity that she couldn't have figured that _before _she had arrived and you had spent forty thousand euros."

"I know," I sigh. "And she's come back with even less direction than before. So far the only ambition that she has discussed for the future is going to the mall this week."

"So did Christian pick her up at Sea-Tac as planned?" she prompts.

"Oh, yes," I reply. "At least I can count on him. Originally, Elliot had promised to do it, but he has taken up with a new young lady down in Vancouver. He decided to help _her_ move up here this weekend. However, he did do his filial duty and come to dinner on Saturday."

"Same girl as the weekend before?" she asks curiously.

"Yes," I say. "He seems smitten."

"Because he's dated the same girl two weekends in a row?" she asks with a knowing smile. "I suppose in Elliot's case that qualifies as smitten."

"No," I answer. "Because he brought her to dinner on Sunday to meet us."

"Really?" She raises her eyebrows. "What . . . er . . . was she like?"

I smile to myself.

"Quite classy actually," I reply. "Her father is the head of Kavenaugh media. She's well-connected and well-educated. Quite beautiful also, very well-groomed. She's not really what you would expect from Elliot. But she is quite feisty. _And _she and Elliot couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I will need to talk with him about that, I think. It really is such a bad example for Mia. She's still so impressionable. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," she answers. "Don't look so shocked, dear. It seems to me that Mia has never really thought as highly of Elliot as she does Christian. I am not sure that she is going to emulate his, or his latest little tramp's, behavior. I don't expect this to last long. If the girl is as classy as you say, _she _might dump _him_."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," I say. "He's gone to Barbados for the next two weeks because _she _has gone on a family vacation. That is not like him at all!"

"In what way? After all, he does like the sunny climes."

"Yes, but," I say, trying to put my thoughts together. "Normally, he wouldn't just pick up and leave the business during prime construction season, no matter how much he likes the sun and sand. No, this one seems to have captivated him."

"Or gotten her claws in him," she comments drily.

"No," I reply. "It can't possibly be about the the money. Her parents have at least as much as we do. They bought her an apartment in Pike's Place Market. I would say that they are equally enthralled with each other. Oh, but I haven't told you the best part. She's Anastasia's roommate."

"Well isn't that interesting?" Elena raises an eyebrow.

However, she doesn't look shocked or surprised. Maybe after our little tete-a-tete last week, nothing I tell her is a shock anymore. But I haven't really come to discuss Elliot. The big news is about Christian.

"Yes, well, things with Elliot will be what they will be," I answer. "I'm sure that you would much prefer to hear about Christian and Anastasia."

"Are _they _a pair then?" she asks with emphasis.

"Yes, indeed," I reply with equal emphasis. "At dinner on Saturday night, I decided to bring up your suggestion that Christian bring her to meet the whole family the next night. He immediately agreed and then Elliot insisted that he bring Kate, his girl, as well. It was then that we found out that the girls were roommates. Isn't that sweet?"

"Very," she replies tersely.

"What is it, Elena?" I ask, afraid that she has something to say that I might it want to hear.

"Grace, _please _don't take this the wrong way," she says gently. "But how do you know that these two girls aren't 'tag-teaming,' so to speak, to ensnare your two sons?"

Oh, dear! I think. Once again she and Carrick are on the same page. This is quite unusual. He is a little suspicious of Kate, actually, not Anastasia. He's thinking that maybe Kate is using her friend to get to Elliot. But I know that Anastasia would never never be part of any scheme like that. Okay, maybe she would _unknowingly. _And Kate, for all of her money and class, is a fast little piece.

"Well, Elena," I say. "Since the two girls will be separated for the next couple of weeks by a few thousand miles, they could hardly be accused of colluding. And you have never met two more different girls. Fortunately, Mia was far more taken with Ana, as she told us to call her, than Kate."

"Does that really surprise you, dear?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mia has always adored Christian," she replies. "And you know that she has felt the same angst that you and Carrick have had over the years regarding his lack of interest in girls. I would venture to guess that she feels your same relief that he may have finally begun to date."

"Oh, Elena," I say. "As much as I hate to admit it, I am sure that you are right. She was bubbling over with enthusiasm for the poor girl the minute that she stepped in the door. Mia can be quite overwhelming in her own way. And poor little Ana seemed to be so embarrassed by the attention. There were times when she looked as if she just wanted to crawl under the table."

Elena is silent, obviously thinking hard about something.

"So will you be seeing Ana again anytime soon?" she asks carefully.

"Well, she is going to Georgia to see her mother this week," I reply. "But Christian tells me that she will be back Friday. He plans to bring her to Summer Fete. I was a little worried when she mentioned going to visit with her mother. Christian seemed a bit perturbed."

"In what way?" she asks curiously.

"Well, it wasn't so much _what _Christian said, but he seemed rather displeased that he didn't know," I say. "Come to think of it, they did do a lot of whispering between themselves."

"Private communication?" she asks.

"Yes, I guess that's not so surprising really," I answer. "But it is just so odd seeing Christian so taken with a young woman. But he's not like Elliot at all in that respect."

"You've lost me, dear."

"Let's see," I explain. "Throughout the whole evening, Elliot and Kate were all over each other. Nothing too risqué of course, but they are both very physical people. On the other hand, Christian and Ana were more proper, well-behaved in public if you know what I mean. Now after dinner, they did disappear off to the boathouse for a while and both looked a bit disheveled when they returned. Mia went out to look for them when they were gone for so long and she _claims _that they were up to some hanky panky, but how would Mia really know?"

"Mia has always had a vivid imagination," she comments uncertainly. "But darling, you've just thrown so much at me that I can't keep it all straight."

I look at her and she does look a bit baffled. Of course, she is right. Here I have been rambling on and on and she doesn't have the whole context. I need to fix this.

"Why don't you just tell me the part about Christian?" she prompts. "Maybe if I can focus on one of the children it will make more sense."

Her smile warms me. Of course, her concern is about Christian. Mia and Elliot are pretty much acting in character. But Christian! What in the world has happened to my son?

"Okay," I say as I take a deep breath. "Saturday night as we were dining _en famille, _I asked Christian about Anastasia, _not _mentioning in front of Mia that I had found out that she was with him at the apartment last weekend. Elliot knew, of course, I could see him smirking. Oh, that is such a dreadful habit that both of the boys picked up from Carrick."

"Yes they did," she agrees.

"Oh, and did you see the picture in Sunday's paper of them at the WSUV graduation?" I ask. "Of course they didn't know _who _she was, so she was just labelled as 'friend.' Thankfully there were no innuendos. That was little Anastasia!"

"Grace, dear," interrupts Elena patiently.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," I say returning to the main topic. "One child and one incident at a time. At any rate, on Saturday night, I asked Christian if he would bring Ana to dinner the next night and he immediately agreed. Of course he was not particularly forthcoming with details of their relationship, but he was only too happy to talk about her. Not that there is much to tell. Then, when they arrived on Sunday, we had a lovely family dinner. Although come to think of it, she didn't say very much. She's just so shy, Elena. And she seems so, I don't know, in awe of Christian, almost intimidated."

Elena smiles and shakes her head fondly.

"Grace darling," she says. "Most of Seattle is in awe of Christian. I am sure that she is too. And if she's shy, it makes perfect sense that she would be overwhelmed among your family. Meeting everyone all at once must have been very intimidating for her. Now Elliot's girl, Kate did you say? It sounds like she comes from money and can hold her own. But you haven't mentioned anything about little Ana's family."

"Come to think of it," I reply. "She didn't have much to say. Her stepfather is a carpenter, he was in the army. Her mother has remarried but doesn't seem to have a profession to speak of. She's on her fourth husband."

"And her father?"

"Christian says that he died when she was an infant," I say. "Apparently the day after she was born. So sad! He was in the marines. She views the stepfather as her father. In fact, when her mother remarried, she stayed with her stepfather."

"Interesting," she says thoughtfully. "Christian might feel a bit of a bond with her, you know. She has no father and she might feel as though her mother abandoned her. It sounds as though she has complicated feelings for her mother, you know, like . . ."

"Of course!" I must agree. "He probably feels that she understands him. Perhaps she is the first girl that he's met who knows what it is like to grow up without a father, at least as a young child, and then be abandoned by a mother. Oh, Elena! This puts all of the pieces in place!"

"I'm so glad that we have figured it out!"

She says smiling cheerfully.

"But, Grace dear, _please _can I warn you about something?"

"What?" I ask cautiously.

"It could be that as the two kids get to know each other better, they will discover that they really don't have that much in common," she says gently. "Last week you mentioned 'love at first sight,' but if that's true then this may not be more than a flash in the pan. I couldn't bear it if you were disappointed! And remember that as far as we know this is the _first _girlfriend that he's ever had. How many first romances last once the bloom is off the rose?"

"I know that you're right," I admit grudgingly. "But I am rather taken with little Ana. I did not get the impression that she had the least bit of interest in Christian's money. But if you could see Christian then you would realize that he does have feelings for her."

"Oh?" She looks at me intently.

"He could not take his eyes off of her," I reply. "He was watching her every move and listening to her every word. There were times when he seemed to be completely oblivious of everything going on in the room except her."

"Grace, don't take this the wrong way," she says softly. "But that sounds more like infatuation to me. Darling, we both know that he never even went through puppy love. I know that it's hard to imagine that a full grown man like Christian could feel that way, but he still has a bit of catching up to do, shall we say, in the romance department."

"I know you're right, but . . ."

"Grace," she continues. "Please. Keep a close eye on your son. These first crushes can end so badly for young men. If you show _too much _enthusiasm for the girl it might get his hopes up. We don't want things to go too badly if it all comes crashing down to earth."

"Oh, Elena!" I exclaim. "I know that you are right! He's hardly known the girl for three weeks and I'm already planning the white wedding. What would I ever do without you?"

"I don't know," she replies humbly. "I'm sure that you would do just fine. You know that I'm always here for you. I still owe you for all the support that you gave me when Linc left me."

I look at her kindly. Yes, those were very dark days for her indeed. To think that the man she loved could have treated her so brutally. It was not her fault that he got prostate cancer and couldn't make love to her anymore. She had stood by him through it all and how does he repay her? He nearly beats her to death. But even as she is lying in the hospital suffering from broken bones and bruises, she still stands by him.

First she wouldn't press charges and then she let _him_ divorce _her_. That was the thanks that she got for offering to give up sexual intimacy for him. But being the unselfish person that she is, she didn't want all of his "inadequacies" to be revealed in court.

Well, it was one of those moments when I was terribly proud of Christian. He gave her the money to set up her business and helped her to get established. Of course, he has made a pretty penny in profits over the last six years. But still, it is one of those many examples of his philanthropy and loyalty to friends and family.

I know how grateful she is and I guess that's another reason why she is as determined as I am to see him happy in life. And she's so protective. Yes, I smile, my son is lucky that he has had Elena to help look after him for these past fifteen years.

**Elena**

Oh, my word! If I ever wanted proof that Grace Grey was a simpering idiot, it is watching her sitting in front of me right now positively mooning over her son and his little chickie. The more I hear about "little Ana," the more that I think that she and Grace deserve each other. Luckily, I think that it is highly unlikely that this match is going to go much farther. If this girl is everything that Grace thinks that she is and Christian is the man that I know that he is, it's not going to take much to break it up.

And of course I saw her picture in the paper. Christian's certainly right about her being gauche. Her hair has no style, her eyebrows need plucking, and she has no sense of make up. I'm willing to bet that the dress is a hand-me-down from the roommate. It was the only stylish thing about her. _And _she looks so ill at ease, especially standing beside Christian.

She is a naive little thing. I must admit that I do get a kick out of her nicknaming me, "Mrs. Robinson." There are a lot worse women that she could compare me to than Anne Bancroft. However, if she thinks that Christian is anywhere near as clueless as Dustin Hoffman was in the flick, then she really doesn't understand him. At all. She really doesn't know his dark side. Of course, so far he has gone very easy on her.

He's told me everything so far. I still can't believe that he actually paid Greene to set her up with birth control on Sunday afternoon. It cost him a small fortune, but I was the one who convinced him that if he didn't take care of it himself, she was likely to get herself knocked up. That would never do. I can't even imagine the repercussions for _our _relationship if he became entangled with her _that way. _

He better watch out. Just because she has the pills doesn't mean that she will take them. When I see him tonight for dinner, I'll remember to plant that little bit of insecurity in his ear. It's becoming obvious to me that I need to keep dropping little hints about her to remind him of his need for control. He thinks that because she is so innocent, she can't be conniving or manipulative. If you ask me, she's quite a piece of work. After all, what better way to have him shower her with more gifts, than to refuse what he gives her in the first place?

The books, I guess I can see. I could give her the benefit of the doubt on them. They're hardly the most romantic gift a guy can try to impress a girl with, even a mousy little librarian like her. But insisting that the laptop, the Blackberry, and the car are _on loan? _That is sheer genius! She's definitely got Christian's number. The more reluctant she is to accept his gifts, the more he wants her to have them. That's one of his favorite forms of control.

_And _of course she has no idea that Christian buys a red Audi for all of his subs. I wonder what she'll think of her "graduation present" when she finds out that it's all part of Christian's safety plan for his submissives. It really is amazing how this obsession with safety extends to the _car _that they drive.

Then she plays that little game with him last Monday night. Oh, yeah, I finally got that out of him when we talked on Saturday. All she has to do is email him the words "It was nice knowing you" and boom, he's in her bedroom. No woman has ever said "no" to Christian Grey before.

Then, when they have their meeting, little Miss Sweet and Innocent actually debates the various merits of different items in the contract. And not just the soft limits! Good Lord! She needed the laptop to research most of the terms. Didn't he see the red flag? Doesn't he realize that if he tries any of that shit with her that she might have him arrested? This chick is dangerous. And that's what he gets for trying to treat his hook ups like a business deal. He doesn't know any other way.

And can't he see how she manipulated him into spending the night with her in her bed last Thursday? It was a clear case of collusion with the roommate. There was nothing that was guaranteed to make Christian want to stay more than to try and throw him out. This girl is a fucking genius where Christian is concerned. Why can't he see it?

I'm really looking forward to meeting her myself. It's no surprise that Grace is smitten. It's a pity that I can't talk to Carrick about her. He's a little more savvy when it comes to these things. I know that he would see things my way. And Grace didn't mention too much about what he thought of her. He probably played it cool and polite. He always did have impeccable manners.

But he is also very protective of his younger son and I am sure that he has been on the lookout for gold-diggers for years. He mentioned a couple of years ago after Christian made his first billion that he was afraid that he might fall prey to someone like Ana. He even thought that his son was a virgin.

However, as protective as he has been, he has never found out about my _real _relationship with him. In fact, back when he was a teenagers, I convinced Linc to let him come over to earn a few bucks through some hard labor cleaning up after the addition, Carrick was all for it. He thought that an honest day's pay for an honest day's work might be just what the kid needed to turn around. The beauty of my plan, was that it worked. Christian did turn himself around. Although neither of _them _has ever really understood how. I take that back. Linc knows now.

Christian was a terribly good looking young man. Youth in subs has always appealed to me. Linc was never a sub after all. He was a sugar daddy. Even if Christian was a little young, I did value his inexperience. It gave me the chance to mold him exactly how I wanted. The irony of course is that if Grace hadn't told me everything about his background, I never would have been able to exert my will over him so easily. I knew exactly which buttons to push and how far I could go to capture him and his gorgeous body.

Dominating him was no problem. As long as I followed up each dose of a little corporal punishment with a sexual advance, he was mine. He succumbed easily enough. Slapping and kissing led to spanking and a blow job. Then he was mine. He would take any beating I gave him, as long as he could fuck me after. I like it rough.

That's how I give it and I can take it as hard as any man can give it. And boy could he give it rough! He was one seething pit of anger, not to mention self-hatred. His early life had him perfectly primed for what I was offering him. It was almost too easy to convince him that this was the only way that he would survive.

But he could take the pain too, as hard as I could give it. Whipping, caning, beating, he could handle it all. He even would beg for it. He told me that it helped him stay focused. He told me that it made him feel like shit about himself, but he didn't care. It made him a man. It made him feel like he could take on any challenge. I kept him grounded. I kept him centered. He needed the brutality to keep sane and the domination to stay in line.

He needed _me. _There was no way that any of those cute little debutantes that Grace kept throwing at him would ever meet his needs. And if I ever found out that he so much as looked at another girl, I would have beat the shit out of him. Yes, he was so afraid of me that he wouldn't even go to his own prom. Knowing that I had that kind of power over him was worth listening to weeks of Grace moaning and groaning over her poor, socially hopeless son.

Christian always understood what I was doing for him. He knew that he would have been as dead as his crack whore mother if I had not stepped in. He recognized that his kind and loving parents hadn't been able to turn him around. They were too sensitive and nurturing. They tried too hard to make him feel good about himself, even when he disappointed them.

Young Christian didn't want to feel good about himself. he needed _my _form of discipline. He needed someone to beat the shit out of him and pull him in line. So every time he fucked up, he came to me and I beat him black and blue. Then I rewarded him with a good hard fuck. Pain and pleasure. I gave him it all. For six years I owned him. And then we, or rather I, messed up. But since his prostate surgery, Linc had become very unpredictable, and suspicious. He knew me well enough to realize that I was never going to live like a nun even if I did love him.

It wasn't too pleasant that afternoon when Linc came home and found us together. Christian was tied up and underneath me. I could have gotten away, but at the last minute I decided to take the high road. I freed Christian and let him get away while I distracted my husband. Linc would have killed him for sure if I hadn't. So I took the punishment for both of us. I'm damn lucky that he didn't kill me.

I'll never forget Christian's face when he came to visit me in the hospital the next day. He was so furious that he wanted to kill him. At that point, it wasn't worth it. Linc and I had already worked it out. He would divorce me and give me a decent settlement. I wouldn't press charges. It wasn't out of the kindness of his heart though. He didn't want the whole world to know that his gorgeous wife was fucking a handsome, twenty-one year old stud because he couldn't get it off anymore. A man has his pride.

Christian was steamed, but understood. He certainly didn't want his family to find out about us. And once I settled him down, he realized that if he did go after Linc, the his family _would_ find out about us. He was still early enough in his career that his parents had just barely forgiven him for ditching Harvard. He had just started making money hand over fist and had finally begun to earn their approval. He decided that he would make it up to me. When I was well enough, he helped me to start up the business.

The Domme/sub thing was over between us. I think that he was afraid that something bad would happen to me. He already felt guilty about the beating that I took for him. It was his own weird way of protecting me. And I couldn't risk his safety. Linc swore that if I went near him again, he would make sure that Christian paid for it this time. There was no way that I was going to throw away all those years of work with him because my ex-husband hated him.

And I still control him. I have met and approved every one of his subs. I have groomed them to his specifications. They never even knew that I was the one with the real power in the relationship. They got Christian on the weekends because that's how I wanted it. I couldn't risk him really becoming dependent on any of them. Gail Jones was a find. She takes very good care of him (and Taylor) during the week. She knows more than she'll ever tell. And the things that she could tell!

She cleans up the playroom and keeps the subs' room in order, right down to doing their laundry. Boy, could she make a fortune if the tabloids ever got her to talk! But she never will. At first, it was because I was paying her off, but now I think that she actually has "motherly" feelings towards her. Boy is Christian a trip!

He beats and fucks little brown-haired girls because the remind him of his birth mother. But he has his blondes to take care of his other (non-sexual) needs because they remind him a Grace. Of course, _I _am the exception to the rule. But that's because I make the rules.

But now I need to get ready for dinner with Christian. Since _she's _down in Georgia, he has made time for a dinner meeting. I will be interested in discovering how things have gone with her since Saturday. I wonder if she has finally signed the contract. Of course, I couldn't ask Grace. I will actually feel better about her once she has.

I don't like this kind of "special status" that she has acquired with him. If he tells me about another one of his "firsts" with her, I think that I will scream. It's a good thing that I am a mistress of self control. I am able to listen to him go on _ad nauseam _about her in the role of the sympathetic and understanding friend. And go on he does.

She has him tied up in knots, and not in a good way. However, his confusion about her keeps him running back to me. And I am such a good listener, and a careful listener. And I have a memory like an elephant. I believe that it won't take much to get rid of her. And if my instincts are on target, the day she runs out on him is close at hand. And when she runs out on him, he'll come running back to me.

We will sit and drink and he will spill his guts about all the gory details. Then I will comfort him. Who knows? Maybe we'll even relive a few of the good old days.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Chapter 3**

**Elena**

Once again, tea with Grace has given me insight into what is going on in Christian's mind with regard to little Ana. I am looking forward to dinner tonight with him. I intend to listen sympathetically and then make several suggestions. The primary thing that I need to do is push him into revealing all aspects of the lifestyle to her, preferably before she signs the contract. Once she knows, that should be it.

We meet at a local bistro. We always do. I am very careful to make sure that all of these meetings happen in public. I still suspect that Linc has his eye on me. He doesn't seem to care much who I fuck as long as it isn't Christian. No two ways about it. Linc has an almost unnatural obsession, bordering on vendetta, with him. It's pure jealousy, I'm sure. As long as we keep our contact public, either a local restaurant or functions for our various mutual charities there is nothing that he can do.

Christian looks wonderful as usual. I am concerned because he seems to be a little distracted and I just know that it's by _her. _I am hoping that since she is away, he will be in a talkative mood. After my earlier discussion with Grace, I am eager to hear his point of view. He looks as though he has recently worked out. His hair is still damp from a shower and his skin is still glowing from his exertions.

"How are you doing, Elena?" he asks as he kisses my cheek in welcome.

"I'm doing very well, Christian," I reply. "And yourself?"

He gives me that bemused look that he gets whenever he is trying to figure out some puzzle.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replies. "Did you see the picture in Sunday's paper?"

"Of you and your 'friend,'" I ask. "Yes, I did."

"What did you think of her?" he asks tentatively. He needs my approval for everything.

I consider my answer carefully. Too positive and he won't believe me, or he'll think that I am being sarcastic. But if I'm too negative, I know that he will be pissed. She _is _quite pretty, but she could use a few trips to one of our salons for some grooming. I decide to go with honest, but diplomatic. After all, he may be "smitten" to quote Grace, but he's not blind.

"She has a lot of potential," I say, smiling congenially.

"A lot," I emphasize, when he frowns. "It's a pity that she hasn't signed your contract yet, or has she? A trip or two Esclava would benefit her. She doesn't need a lot of work, but her hair could use some styling and I believe that a few make up tips wouldn't hurt. Have you bought her a new wardrobe yet? Considering the quality of that dress, I doubt it is hers."

I can see that Christian is amused by my observations. He has this habit of covering his mouth with his index finger. He is trying to make it look as if he is pondering my words, but I know that he is trying to conceal a smile.

"Yes," he admits. "I can see for myself that she needs some grooming. And yes, she borrowed the dress from her roommate. She presently has a certain 'coltish' charm, but she is lacking in some of the finer points, shall we say. She doesn't seem to care much for her looks, and I haven't dealt with her wardrobe yet. She is uncomfortable with the idea of me buying her clothes. But in answer to your other question, no, she hasn't signed."

"Really?"

"Well, she's gone off to Georgia, a spur of the moment decision, to visit her mother," he says. "She offered to sign, but I want her to wait until she gets back."

Now I'm interested.

"But you've finished her . . . What did you call it? Basic training?" I ask, aiming for a light tone.

I succeed, because he laughs.

"Yes, I have," he replies. "But now that she knows what it's all about, she wanted some time apart from me. She says that she can't think clearly in my presence."

"And that surprises you? So far all of her reactions have been very unpredictable," I ask playing and then change my tone. "So she ran away?"

He frowns. I know that I've hit a nerve.

"She claims that she wasn't running," he answers. "But I really have my doubts."

"About what? Whether or not she'll sign?"

"Well," he hedges. "She is still overwhelmed by my money. Oh, and she met the family on Sunday night."

"Ah, another first, and an overwhelming one at that."

"Yes," he agrees with a smile. "I found it a little awkward the way that Mom, Mia, and, to a lesser extent, Dad were falling all over her. She was so embarrassed."

"Did she meet Elliot?" I ask innocently.

"Elliot was too busy falling all over his own date," he grimaces. "Who also happens to be Ana's roommate."

"Oh," I say, reading his expression. "Do you have a problem with her?"

"Kate is a meddler and a troublemaker if I ever met one," he answers. "Thankfully, she has left for Barbados for two weeks. I got the impression that she doesn't approve of me as a date for Ana."

"Is she jealous?" I ask.

"Not likely," he snorts. "She can't get enough of Elliot. In fact, he was bragging to me on Saturday night, not when my parents could hear of course, that she is one enthusiastic lover, to put it politely."

"Meaning that she can keep up with him," I prompt.

"And then some, it would seem," he says. "She was only too happy that he planned to follow her to Barbados."

"Now you sound jealous," I comment.

"Of Elliot?" He looks incredulous.

"Of the fact that he is going away with his girlfriend," I say nonchalantly. "Why didn't you offer to go to Georgia with Ana?"

"I did," he grumbles. "But she didn't want me there. I told you. She says that I'm too complicated and she needs some space to think."

Interesting, it sounds like the earlier comment, "it was nice knowing you." I can definitely work with this!

"Oh, Christian!" I say fondly. "For a brilliant man sometimes you can be so obtuse! Can't you see that she was inviting you to come?"

"She was?"

"Of course!" I reply. "Remember when she told you about how it was nice knowing you? When you showed up at her door did she turn you away?"

"No."

"As I recall, she was pretty excited by your arrival," I add. "In fact, it was she who wanted the doubleheader."

"Now that I think about it," he says. "You're right. But I can't believe that she would be consciously manipulative like that. She's just so . . . innocent."

Not anymore, I think. But that's not the answer that he's looking for.

"Oh, I'm sure that she's not . . . manipulative, that is," I add quickly. "In fact, I would say that she is probably being honest when she says that she is confused and overwhelmed. She may have _thought _that she wanted some distance, but I'm willing to bet that she now regrets that she has it. I strongly suspect that she is missing you right at this moment, even a we speak."

"Yes, she is," he admits thoughtfully. "I was speaking with her on the phone before I came."

"Do you really think that she would be upset if you showed up?"

"No, I guess not," he replies uncertainly.

I realize that he is as confused as she is. This situation is really slipping out of my control. I wonder how the little girl would feel if she knew that I was throwing him into her waiting arms? If she calls me, Mrs. Robinson, then she is likely to claim some moral high ground. At any rate, I can see that criticism of her will get me nowhere. I need to keep Christian under my thumb and, if he insists on pursuing this, to get her there, as well.

And Christian certainly won't object to that. In fact, I'm sure that he would only be too happy if we became friends. He _has_ always liked to have his cake and eat it too.

However, I still believe that sooner or later she is going to run screaming for the door. There is no way that Christian is going to settle for vanilla for the rest of his life. I have given him a taste for the exotic. He won't be able to help himself. She will try to keep up, but my gut instinct is that she will never give him that kind of control over her. And I can't see her tolerating the kind of punishment that he enjoys inflicting.

How many submissives would think twice about jumping into Christian Grey's playroom? The fact is that there is a line of brown-haired girls waiting to feel the lash of his whip. He has a reputation of not only being generous, but also an exceptional lover. His NDA certainly has never stopped his former subs from sharing stories with some of the others in the community. Some of the silly girls even call themselves the sub club.

No, I am not going to do anything to try and turn him against her. I can see that I'll get a lot farther if I encourage him to go after her. Right now I can see him considering all the possibilities and excuses for going down to Georgia. I decide to push him over the edge.

"Christian," I say kindly. "It sounds as if your best shot at getting her, is to stop dithering and follow her. I can see that you want her. Go for it."

He looks at me with gratitude.

"Elena," he replies. "I'm going to take your advice. You've always had my best interest at heart and you haven't steered me wrong yet. In fact, you're my one true friend. You're the only one that I can trust enough to talk about these things. I'll take the plane down tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," I say in relief.

"Why is that?"

"You know I wasn't going to let you go until you agreed to go to her," I say. "I'll rest easier knowing that you're taking control of things."

"Yes, I am," he says emphatically.

No, I am, I think to myself. Christian may think that he's in control of this, but when all is said and done, he's still my sub. And I do care about him in my own way. I really don't want to see him hurt and I think that this thing is headed in that direction. The sooner he's freed from whatever hold this Anastasia has on him, the better. This is all for his own good.

**Grace**

I just got off the phone with Christian and I can't wait to tell Mia and Carrick.

"Who was that, dear?" asks my husband, looking up from his newspaper.

"Christian," I answer. "He's going to Georgia tomorrow."

"Ooh!" cries Mia, looking up from her laptop. "I bet it's to see _her."_

I smile.

"He said that he has some property to look at, for one of his manufacturing sites," I reply.

"It's damn hot down there," grumbles Carrick. "However he won't have to deal with the unions like he would in the Midwest or the Northeast. Still, I suspect that it's an excuse to see Ana Steele."

"So what if it is?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dad," Mia chimes in. "I think that it's very romantic."

"Very romantic indeed," he smirks. "Maybe now that he's got a taste for it, he misses it."

"Carrick!" I say in outrage at his innuendo, glancing quickly at Mia. "You're as bad as Elliot."

He takes a quick look at her and says, "I was only joking."

"Are you sure, Dad?" she asks playfully.

"Yes," he says meaningfully, giving her his "one more word out of your mouth and you're leaving the room" look.

"Carrick, she _is _staying with her mother," I say, perhaps a little too prudishly.

"Who is on her . . . what is it? Fourth husband," he answers back.

Oh dear, I think. Here we go again. He is still not entirely convinced that Ana is not some kind of little gold-digger. Honestly, sometimes I think that Carrick is more protective of Christian than he is of Mia. But I won't bring that up. Last time we discussed it, he pointed out that Mia has at least been dating for the past five years.

"I, for one, am pleased that he has decided to follow her down after all," I reply. "I think that it is wonderful that he is finally serious about someone."

Carrick rolls his eyes.

"Grace," he says patiently. "We're talking about Christian, not Elliot. I wouldn't call this _finally _serious. It's more like he's head over heels in love with his first girlfriend."

"What's wrong with that?" asks Mia. "Maybe he's been waiting for the right girl to come along and she finally has."

"And that makes perfect sense," I agree. "He's so busy with the business that I'm sure that he has not wanted to waste his time on girls that weren't up to his standards."

Carrick snorts and goes back to his paper. I know that he does not really believe that Christian has never been with a woman before. He decided a couple of years ago that he just didn't want to deal with the hassle of the paparazzi and was being very discreet about his relationships with women. And that does make sense. After all, a man of his means has to be very careful.

However, I did take Elena's advice and tempered my enthusiasm for the girl when I just spoke to him. She's right that as they get to know each other better they may find out that they are not really all that compatible. I made it clear that I approved of his decision to go to Georgia. And I reassured him that I thought that Ana is every bit as sweet and lovely as he believes that she is.

It's so odd to see my son second-guessing himself. He never has any problems being decisive where his business is concerned. Of course, this is not business. This is love. And I hope that he has finally found it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Chapter 4**

**Grace**

I have arrived early for our tea date to try and gather my thoughts, but at this point in time, I am absolutely baffled by my son, Christian. He and Ana were due to arrive at the Summer Fete on Saturday evening, but they never did show. I tried calling him the next morning, but all he would tell me is that he was under the weather. And when I tried to ask him about Ana, he said that he had to go. I hope that nothing is wrong between them.

Oh, there she is. Thank goodness. Perhaps Elena will have some insight into this situation. I do know that Christian talks to her. In fact, there are times when I have been just a tiny bit jealous because he tells her more than he tells me.

"Grace, dear," she says kindly.

"Elena," I reply.

She looks at me closely. She seems to be searching my face for something. I wonder if she knows that something is up with Christian.

"Grace, you seem to be upset about something today," she says, her voice filled with concern.

I sigh.

"It's Christian," I admit. "Just when I had thought that he had finally found the perfect girl, something seems to be terribly wrong."

"Oh dear," she says. "Perhaps you better fill me in. Does it have something to do with the fact that he never showed up at the Fete? I had presumed that he would be attending with Ana."

"Yes, it does," I answer quietly. "I called him on Sunday morning and it became clear that he is closing up again. All he would say about the Fete was that he felt under the weather. And he refused to talk about Ana."

I can see that she is looking at me sympathetically. At least I know one thing. She is not going to say "I told you so," the way that Carrick did. She tried to warn me not to get my hopes up, but I refused to listen. Now she seems to be struggling to find the right words.

"Is that all?" she finally asks.

"Well, he did return a day early from Georgia," I admit. "He said that he had some business situation that he had to deal with in person."

"Do you think that something happened in Georgia?" she continues to probe.

"I just don't know," I reply.

"Well perhaps his return really did have nothing to do with Ana," she tries to sooth me. "You know that Ros is a highly competent second in command, but Christian does not like to give too much control to anyone."

She is lost in thought and I just don't know what to say to this insight.

"I know," says Elena suddenly. "Maybe they had a little . . . spat because he left early. If that's the case, then this may only be a temporary setback."

"Do you think so?" I ask eagerly.

"I think that there is a very good possibility," she nods. "And Christian _is_ so intense about things. And he is used to getting his own way. It could be that he is making a mountain out of a molehill and is just sulking. When you think about it, he has no experience with female relationships at all, or with any other kind of relationship for that matter. He is going to need to learn that you cannot control a personal relationship the same way that you would a business deal."

"You could be right," I say. "Maybe I should call him again and try to get him to open up."

"Why haven't you? Especially if you are so concerned," she asks.

"Carrick told me to mind my own business and let him figure it out on his own," I explain.

"Well that is a very _male _response," she replies. "But your son's happiness _is_ your business."

"So do you think that I should call him?" I ask.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," she replies. "Call him this evening. For all you know, they've gotten past this little 'speed bump,' so to speak. And if they haven't, perhaps he will be ready to talk about it."

As I look at my dear friend stirring her tea, I am once again grateful for all of her support through the years. How many times have we been here? Christian has closed up inside himself and refuses to admit that he needs help. Elena has such a wonderful sense of what he needs and when he needs it.

"Is he still coming to the ball on Saturday?" she asks suddenly.

"As far as I know," I reply. "He knows how much Coping Together means to Carrick and me."

"How many tickets has he purchased?"

"Two," I answer. "Do you think that it means something?"

She smiles enigmatically.

"It means that there is hope for him yet," she replies wisely.

I take a deep breath and decide to change the subject. I feel guilty sometimes because we spend so much time talking about my problems. She never gives me that chance to return the favor. So I ask her about Esclava and she's off talking. But I also have the feeling that she's not entirely with me.

Poor Elena! I don't mean to dump all of my troubles on her. But who else do I have to talk to? She's the only one who truly understands my boy. Even Carrick doesn't see it. He doesn't see the wealth of hurt and pain that is the residue from his wretched early years. I give her a small smile and try to follow what she saying. But neither of us is really attending to the matter at hand. Both of our minds are really on Christian.

**Elena**

Whew! I'm glad that is finally over. Sometimes I wonder how Grace ever made it through Yale medical school. For a woman who is supposed to be so brilliant, I can't believe how scattered she is when it comes to her kids. Of course, she has always been very career-oriented. Ever since I have known her, she has always been struggling to balance family with career.

She did tell me that after they adopted Christian, she took two years off so that she could stay home with him. She was so worried about him that she wouldn't trust him to the care of a nanny or babysitter. I think that is why Christian feels so strongly about her. She not only saved him, as he freely admits, she gave up time from her own successful career to care for him.

He told me once that he thought that she was an angel when she cared for him in the emergency room. She was so different from his mother, all clean, with golden hair, and dressed in white. And she was in charge. His mother was always so passive, a victim. Grace was strong. His mother was weak.

It took him a while to trust Carrick. He was always afraid that he was going to beat up either Grace or himself. I think that he is still intimidated by his father to some degree, even though he would never admit it. But I can see how he wouldn't want to tell Grace about the break up with Ana. It has been a few years since he disappointed her. And she did make a large fuss over the girl.

Presently, my larger concern is that nut job Leila and the threat she poses to him. I knew that she was bad news the minute that we were introduced. She seemed to be just a little too eager. Not that they all weren't eager. There was just something about her . . . It's too bad that he didn't listen to me, but it was during a time when he was very stubborn. No two ways about it, Leila was always a manipulative, little bitch. I still don't think that he sees it.

Even back then, she was obsessed with him. But she was clever enough to mask it with all of that cute behavior. Except in the playroom. Christian does not do cute in the playroom. But she was willing to take any punishment that he could dish out. And boy can he dish it out!

Fortunately, she overplayed her hand when it was time to sign on the dotted line for another three months. It was then that she proved what an insipid, little fool that she was. She wanted "more" and Christian finally recognized what a "clinging vine" that she was. And that, thankfully, was the end of that.

But that stunt that she pulled last Thursday was a masterpiece of manipulation! Who would have thought that she had it in her? Of course with her tolerance for pain, a little cut on the wrist must have been nothing. But she sure as hell scared poor Gail half to death.

Gail called me after she took her to the hospital. I could tell that she was very upset by the scene that Leila had caused. She still had the code (I don't know how many times that I've told Christian that he should change it after every sub) for the elevator and came walking right in. And then, when Christian wasn't there, she pulls out a knife and tries to slit her wrist. Of course she didn't cut anywhere deep enough to get the artery. Too bad. She might have bled out before Gail could get her to the emergency room and saved us all a world of trouble.

Gail wasn't even sure of who she was. That was why she had to wait until after she got her to the emergency room and the nurse checked her ID so that she could phone Taylor with the name. After all, she had virtually no contact with any of the subs. Ana is the first that she has ever been actually introduced to. And they all looked the same. And naturally, she was afraid because Taylor wasn't there to handle everything.

She was even afraid that she had handled it wrong until he assured her that she had done the right thing. It's very convenient that the two of them keep each other company while Christian is off in his playroom. I know how valuable Taylor is to Christian and how important it is to keep him happy. The only worry that I have about her is that she and Taylor are becoming so close that she may become more "discreet" where I am concerned. I have always had the vague impression that Taylor does not completely approve of me.

But Leila is a piece of work. I suspect that she had come to the apartment with the idea that if she cut herself in front of Christian that he would rescue her. No doubt, _she _saw his picture in the paper with Ana and that sparked her interest again. Yes, she certainly has his number. It's always been a part of his MO. He feels guilty because he's beaten the girl black and blue and then tenderly takes care of her. Yes, I'm sure that that was her plan all along.

And of course, Christian falls for it. How quickly did he come back from Georgia? Gail calls Taylor and Taylor tells Christian. Then it's back on the plane to Seattle. I'm sure that Ana wasn't too happy about it, but I also know damn well that that didn't drive her away. Even the clothes that I convinced him to buy her didn't do it. And the sop still has them in the closet. He also still has the car, the laptop, and the Blackberry. Hopefully, she's learned her lesson and will just stay away from him once and for all.

Perhaps, I should drop _this_ little hint to Christian. Maybe next time Leila will come after Ana. That would certainly get his attention. No, on second thought, I won't mention it. He would be sure to step up _her _security whether she wanted him to or not. Talk about an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone! I wonder if Leila has figured out that they've broken up. Oh, I hope not! It's not that I have anything against Ana _personally, _I just don't like the negative effect that she is having on Christian.

More than anything, I don't want him to be hurt by her. He is not ready for the kind of relationship that she wants. He told me once that Flynn says that emotionally he is still an adolescent. Well, I could have told him that! And I wouldn't have charged him by the hour to do it. Twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight year old men do _not _become this attached to their lovers. Oh, yes, that's another little piece of his nonsense. He considers her a potential lover.

He might have blown off Grace on Saturday night, but not me. I'm still pissed that he didn't let me come over, but I could tell by his tone over the phone that he wasn't in the mood to see me. Despite his abject misery, all he wanted to do was make hat silly glider kit that she gave him. It was a first and it was all her fault. She thinks that I'm to blame for who and what he is. This whole Mrs. Robinson shit is starting to get old. If she cares for him as much as she says, _she _would never have left.

Silly girl! What was she thinking would happen if she let him punish her? And she knew full well that he was going to take his belt to her. In fact, she _asked _him to do it. She literally begged him. She wanted to see if she could "take it." Boy, did she find out the hard way that she couldn't. However, considering the hell that she's putting Christian through right now, I would say that she got _exactly _what she deserved.

I wonder how long she thought that she could lead him on like that. Christian told me that he had always been up front and honest with her about his needs. He has every right to feel betrayed. Maybe she thought that playing hard to get was the way to ensnare him. Didn't she realize that sooner or later she would have to pay the piper? Christian Grey comes with a boatload of baggage. And that includes a playroom full of whips and canes.

I knew that sooner or later it would come to this. There is no way that he was going to just miraculously give up the lifestyle, even for this little ingenue who has captivated him. Why does she have this hold over him? Is it because she gave up her virginity to him? That's possible, I guess. He may feel guilty because he took it as a means to end. There is a certain logic to the idea that she can't sign onto the lifestyle unless she at least knows what sex is all about.

And, I suppose, there is a certain logic to his possessiveness. After all, she's the first girl that he's ever had that wasn't used goods. I am sure that part of her appeal is that she's never done it with anyone else. That gives me an idea. Maybe if he does succeed in winning her back (oh, I hope not) I will suggest that he bring her to one of the clubs for a little more training. Maybe if she gets a little more experience with other Doms she could meet _his _needs better.

He always did like to see the girls in action before he made he final commitment. Oh, it was always a very amusing time. We would go in together and look around for some likely candidate. There are always those types that enjoy having an audience. Then, when he saw what he wanted, I would make contact and he would interview her, at his office no less. We never picked out one who didn't sign after the first meeting.

This idea definitely has possibilities. But I better be very careful before I mention it. If by some miracle he does win her back, he's very likely to be very protective and possessive. But can he win her back? Do I want him to win her back? I wonder. Maybe I should give him a call.

He picks up on the first ring.

"Elena," he says briefly.

"Christian?" I reply hesitantly. "How are you doing? I've been worried about you."

He gives a long sigh.

"First my mother and now you," he finally says. "No, I'm not fine, but at least I can tell you. I have still had no contact with Ana since Saturday morning when she walked out on me."

"Have you tried?" I ask, my voice filled with concern.

"Not exactly," he says.

"What _exactly _does not exactly mean?"

"Well, yesterday was her first day at her new job," he replies. "So I sent her some flowers, at home. But she hasn't even called or emailed to thank me. It just, um, not like her."

"Did it ever occur to you that you're being a little too subtle?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that she just threw them out," he says despondently.

Oh, no, I think to myself. This is no good at all. The last thing that I need is for him to be mooning all over her. So I decide to approach the issue right on.

"There you go again, Christian," I reply with a carefully measured amount of sternness. "Just because you are thinking the worst of yourself, you think the worst of her. May I remind you that Taylor told you that she was sobbing the whole way back to her apartment. It sounds to me as if she's hurting too."

"Do you really think that's possible?"

I can hear the hope in his voice. This reaction pleases me. If I can get his hopes up, then it will send them crashing down if or when she rejects him again.

"Christian, didn't you tell me that you were her first boyfriend?" I ask patiently. "The first break up is always the hardest for a young girl. I know that she's old enough to have graduated from college, but it just seems like she's so _young. _Why don't you give her a second chance? I bet that she'll jump at it."

"Do you really think so?" he asks even more hopefully. "How should I approach her?"

Now I'm smiling. I'm back in control and I like it.

"Well can you think of a good excuse to meet her?" I say. "Now you have to be careful. Remember, she's accused you of stalking her before. Can you think of any _good _reason to contact her?"

There is silence on the other end.

"Well, she did mention that her friend's photography exhibit opening is on Thursday in Portland," he finally says. "She asked me to take her."

There is more silence. I wait for him to process the idea.

"Since she returned the car," he continues. "She has no way of getting down there, I think. Hmm, I really don't like the idea of her meeting with Rodriguez in her present state."

"Isn't that the same young man that you rescued her from last month?" I ask innocently. "The one that was practically trying to _rape_ her when you stepped in? Are you sure that you want her meeting up with her in her present vulnerable state?"

Oh, I know Christian so well. He's breathing heavily now as he tries to control his anger. He is definitely going into his possessive, overprotective mode.

"Yes, it's the same guy," he says tensely. "And no, I don't want her anywhere near him right now."

"Well, it's not like you are in any position to stop her from going now," I say reasonably. "But you are in a position to control their interaction. Why don't you give her a call and offer to give her a lift?"

"Do you think she'll accept?"

"Didn't you just tell me that she has no transportation right now?" I remind him. "Besides, it will give you the opportunity to gauge her feelings about you without showing your own feelings. You can approach her as a friend who just wants to give her a hand."

"Do you think that she'll buy it?" he asks.

Now I smile.

"She'll buy it if she wants to," I say. "And then at least you'll know if there's a chance that you will get her back. That is if you really want her back."

"Of course, I want her back," he says indignantly.

"But she did run out on you after you punished her," I say. "You haven't changed your mind about that, have you?"

"Oh, Elena, I just don't know," he admits. "I saw Flynn today and he told me that if I want to be with her that I may have to give up some of the more extreme aspects of the lifestyle. I . . . I don't know if I can."

Oh, brother! What is it with Flynn? Doesn't her realize that he can't change Christian? And that Christian can't change himself? But sooner or later he's going to talk him into going back to her. I had better make sure that it is on my terms.

"Do you want to at least try?" I finally ask.

"But what if I can't?" he asks in return. "I don't want to hurt her again."

"Well, Christian," I say sharply. "For once, you can't have it both ways. And right now you're barely in a fit state for doing anything. And I'm willing to bet that your mother is very worried about you."

"Yes," he admits. "That's why she called. I don't think that I can bear it if she asks about Ana one more time."

"Well then, Christian," I say bluntly. "Shit or get off the pot before you drag anyone else into your miserable state. Poor Grace! I'm going to have to call her up and try to console her. Do you want me to say anything to her?"

Once again, there is silence. Boy, he really is mixed up.

"No, don't say anything too detailed," he finally replies. "But do offer her comfort. I hate to think that I am causing her any grief."

"Don't worry, I will take care of it," I say soothingly. "You take care of yourself and I'll worry about Grace. She is my dearest friend, you know."

"Yes, I know," he answers. "You're my best friend also. Honestly, Elena, I don't know what we would do without you."

I don't know either, I think to myself after I hang up. Who would have thought that the indestructible Christian Grey could end up so sappy over a mousy little bookworm. I actually hope that he does take her down to Portland. And maybe she will go running into the arms of her good friend. Wouldn't that be a kick?

But then, Christian would come running back here to me for comfort. And who knows what possibilities that might hold?


	6. Chapter 5

**Tea on Tuesday at Four **

**Chapter 5**

**Grace**

Oh, what a difference a week makes! Last Tuesday I was very near despairing for my son and his relationship with Ana. But Saturday night proved that all of my fears were misplaced. Whatever might have been wrong last weekend was clearly made right. I could not believe it when I saw him enter the tent with Ana on his arm. She looked stunning!

I had been led to believe that she was a young lady of limited means, but the dress that she was wearing must have cost at least three thousand dollars. I doubt that she even makes that in a month. The diamond earrings that she was wearing were stunning, but I have my suspicions about those! it would be just like Christian to go overboard on some gift like that. Especially if he was trying to make up with her. Not that he would even miss the money.

And her hair looked lovely. Christian had discussed taking her to Esclava to get her hair done. Perhaps he did. She is really quite a beautiful girl. I liked the very understated make up. it really does suit her. And Christian could not take his eyes off of her all night.

Here comes Elena. I know that she attended the ball, but I didn't get a chance to speak with her there. Normally she would have sat at our table, but since Christian was bringing a date, we couldn't make up an odd number. She was so gracious about sitting at a table farther away. But then, I made sure that she was at a table with some important businessmen in the city. It really is a pity that she has been so determined to remain single all these years.

"Hello, darling," she says. "I must say that you are looking very cheerful this afternoon. Why, you are practically glowing!"

"And I am sure that you can guess why!" I answer playfully.

She looks at me knowingly.

"Yes, I saw them at the ball," she replies. "They looked wonderful together. And Christian looked so happy."

"Yes," I say in relief. "He finally looks happy. I'm sure that it must be dear Ana. Why he didn't take his eyes off of her all night."

"I'll have to take your word for it," she says. "I didn't see a _whole _lot of them together."

"Yes, I know dear," I answer. "I am so grateful that you were willing to sit at another table. But I really couldn't make up an odd number."

"Yes, of course, darling," she says. "But I did have delightful evening with Craig and Mark. If I didn't know better, I would think that you were trying to fix me up again."

"Well, not entirely," I say. "Yes, they are both single, and since Emma brought her sister, she made an odd number for _that _table. Numbers aside, I thought that you would enjoy making conversation with a couple of businessmen. You are all _so _successful."

"Yes, we are," she smiles. "And yes, they were delightful to converse with. Although neither of them were interested in much dancing."

"Oh, I never thought of that," I reply. "You are such a marvelous dancer."

"That's alright," she says immediately. "I didn't mind. To return to the subject of Christian, that was quite an interesting confrontation that he had when bidding for little Ana's first dance."

"Oh, yes, the first dance auction," I say. "Well, the poor girl clearly did not know what she was getting herself into when Mia asked her to help with the auction. I believe that the whole process mortified her. Especially when John Flynn made those counter bids."

"That was Flynn?" she asks in surprise. "I was too far away to tell. It did seem as though there was some kind of gamesmanship going on."

I smile.

"I do believe that John is the only one who could get away with challenging Christian like that," I answer. "The two of them did seem to be enjoying a kind of private joke, at poor Ana's expense. Why she turned as red as Lily's dress when the bidding started to escalate like that. It's not like Christian can't afford it, but considering the nature of the other bids, it really was ridiculous."

"Oh, yes," she says. "Lily. She seemed to be in a rather sour mood all night. I do not know what Mia sees in that girl as a friend. She really can be a little witch."

"She and Mia were in school together," I explain. "And she is one of her best friends. She's really not a bad sort, you know. But she has had a crush on Christian forever. Mia is always teasing her about it. But he has never shown the slightest bit of interest in her. And it's not as though she went for a low bid. After Christian made his bid, the others all went for a greater amount. In fact, if you recall, Mia went for ten thousand."

"I noticed that," she comments. "And not even to her date."

"No," I shake my head. "Once the price went above five thousand, I am afraid that poor Sean was out of his league. He's a nice boy, and good looking, but Mia isn't serious about him. I don't think that he could afford her expensive tastes."

"Not after the way that Christian has spoiled her over the last few years," she agrees. "So am I right in assuming that everything is really okay with Christian and Ana?"

"Yes, I believe so," I reply. "I really didn't get much of a chance to speak with her. And of course Mother and Mia absolutely dominated the conversation at dinner. However, Father sat next to her and got a few things out of her about her new job, which she likes very much.

"Then Carrick danced with her before the fireworks. We were both a little worried about the bid that she made on Christian's lot, but apparently she can pay for it. She told him that she has just come into some money that she doesn't need and wanted to support the cause."

"So does she know about Christian?" she asks. "And what his life was like before the adoption?"

"Yes, she gave Carrick the impression that Christian had been very forthcoming," I reply. "I believe that this is a further indication of his feelings for her. I mean, he never speaks of his past with _anyone, _so if he has confided in her then it is a large step forward."

"Very," she says thoughtfully. "I am surprised. He hasn't known her for very long, has he?"

"No," I admit. "Only about a month."

She looks at me with concern.

"You don't think that he's rushing things, do you?" I ask.

"Well," she says reluctantly. "I'm just afraid that his intensity may scare her off. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"Neither do I, obviously," I reply quietly. "Do you think that I should speak with him about it?"

She shakes her head.

"I know how protective you are of Christian," she says. "But it's probably better to stay out of it at this point. Since things seem to have worked themselves out between them, I am sure that he is feeling in control again. Knowing him as we both do, I don't believe he will thank you for interfering."

"I'm sure that you're right," I sigh.

"You know that I'm right," she says.

Yes, of course she is right. Christian and Ana were both so happy on Saturday night. And then Christian took her out on the boat on Sunday. It seems that they had the perfect weekend. I'm so glad that everything has turned around for them! Maybe, just maybe, my son will find his happily ever after with her.

**Elena**

Boy, oh, boy! Grace really doesn't know shit about what's going on in her son's life. Yes, he did manage to win her back, although not necessarily on his terms. That is my hope, that sooner or later he will miss his old ways so much that he won't be able to help himself. Damn John Flynn!

I know exactly what he was all about with those crazy bids. He was testing Christian to see how high a price he was willing to pay for Ana. Of course the price was only measured in dollars and cents. Putting out a hundred thousand was not nearly as dear to him as giving up the lifestyle. If Flynn thinks that he can turn Christian around with all of his solution based bullshit, then he is sadly mistaken.

Christian certainly does have his hands full these days between Ana and Leila. That was a very interesting scene that Ana created in Esclava on Saturday morning. First, he has the balls (or stupidity) to bring her there in the first place. I am so glad that Portia was sick and I had to fill in for her. Boy, was that a shock to his system, seeing me there. And of course, he couldn't stay away.

First, he had to come over and tell me that Leila tracked down Ana outside her office building the day before. He just _had _to tell me. He couldn't keep it to himself. Then, he suddenly became worried that Ana might see me and get all upset again. Looking over his shoulder, I could see that she had already figured it out. I guess that she's not as dumb as she looks.

I couldn't help myself. I gave her a friendly wave and then she really looked pissed. Oh, Christian is certainly out of his depth with this one! That's what he gets for telling her all about me. I warned him that that was a mistake. But he has the obsession with honesty when it comes to her. And she can't help herself. She had to keep prying into places where she really doesn't want to go.

When he realized that she was upset about something, he asked me _not _to go the ball. I readily agreed, but had no intention of following through. I wasn't going to miss another chance to see their interaction. Then he returned to her and she threw a hissy fit and went storming out of the salon. Poor Christian just looked hopelessly lost. That was what made me furious!

How dare she hurt him like that! He's told her more than he's ever told anyone except for me. She knows how vulnerable he is. And she should know the suffering that she put him through last week. And if she doesn't? Well, I'll be only too happy to be the one to tell her. If she pulls that shit again, then she's going to be one sorry girl.

But I am really starting to worry about Leila. Christian is right. She must have seen their picture in the paper from the art show. Who knew that her friend was so talented that the Seattle papers even noticed? And of course any picture of Christian Grey with a woman is hot stuff. Especially when it's the _same _woman twice in a row. And this time they even got her name.

Leila is certainly more crafty than I would have suspected. She must have figured out some way of finding out who Ana is and where she worked. That little bitch is not only unhinged, she is downright dangerous. Christian is right. That idiot shrink in the ER should realized that Miss Looney Tunes belonged in the psych ward. I really couldn't care less what she does to Ana, but I suspect that the one she is really after is Christian.

Of course she has a bizarre way of showing it. She has been eluding his private investigators for over a week now. But that may be her plan. She knows that if _they _find her the chances of her being able to see Christian are slim to none. But if she can get to Ana first, then he's sure to come in and save the day. And of course Christian is going to fall for it. His weakness has always been his need to save these girls. And knowing Christian, he's blaming himself.

He didn't seem to be too worried at the ball. However I did notice Taylor lurking about with couple of security types. And he had his eye on Ana the whole time. It was kind of funny that Grace was so puzzled by the dress. I wonder what she would have thought if she know that little Ana had been decked out by her son, in more than just the diamond earrings? And that bid she made? I know damn well that that was the money he gave her for her VW bug.

I chose not to enlighten her. She would have wanted to know how I knew and that would have opened up one huge can of worms. But damn Taylor for calling Christian as soon as he saw me with Ana. I was not trying to really harass her, but I couldn't let the opportunity slip through my fingers to try and let her know how wretched she made poor Christian last week. And then he had the nerve to get angry with me. Couldn't he see that I was just trying to protect him?

I tried to make up to her by offering her more information. And wasn't that what she always wanted? And then she was mad that I signed my note "Mrs. Robinson." After all, she was the one who gave me that name. No wonder Christian doesn't know which end is up with her. She is one messed up little broad.

And then he wouldn't take my call. Oh what is that little bitch doing to him? He was so cold last night. Why, he almost threw me out of the apartment. How was I supposed to know that she was there? Of course now that I think about it, it probably has something to do with Leila. She has really set him on edge.

And that note that Isaac had sent for the scenario was the perfect excuse for me to visit, especially since I thought that it might throw Christian into protective mode about me. But I was wrong. Once again, Ana decides to rebuff my overtures of friendship. How could she not realize that I am the best thing that ever happened to Christian? The little fool. She has no idea of what he was like before I took him under my wing, so to speak.

Why if he had continued on his self-destructive way, he certainly would have ended up as dead as his crack whore mother. I know about his self-loathing better than anyone. He needed me to beat him into submission. He needed me to give him all the punishment he deserved whenever he messed up. And of course I always knew when he messed up because Grace would come over to share the little debacle. Bit even if she hadn't, he would confess it to me anyway.

I know. I need to call Gail. She lives there and knows more about Christian and his life than anyone but Taylor. And what a little fool _she _has been all of these years. She was much easier to convince than Ana that I have Christian's best interests at heart. That is and she's a great source of information. That's the great thing about servants. People tend to treat them as invisible so they aren't very careful about what they say or do around them.

"Hello, Elena," she says as soon as she picks up.

"Gail, you sound frightened," I say, feeling very concerned myself. "You sound almost as bad as you did the night that Leila pulled her attempted suicide act."

"Elena, she did it again," she says anxiously. "At least now she's out of our lives for good."

"Calm down, Gail," I reply soothingly. "Tell me the whole story."

"Well, Mr. Grey picked up Ana at work and they stopped by her apartment to pick up her roommate's brother. But somehow Leila had gotten in and when Ana didn't return from going to get him, Jason and Mr. Grey got worried. Then, the brother showed up and they knew something was wrong!" she replies. "Oh Elena! Leila was holding a gun on poor Ana!"

"Oh no!" I cry. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, thankfully not," she answers. "But little Ana was so upset that Jason had to carry her out to safety after Mr. Grey disarmed Leila. Then, they called Dr. Flynn and he took her away to a psychiatric facility. But then, they couldn't find Ana. Oh, it has been such a night!"

"Did they find her? Ana that is," I ask.

"She showed up back here a while ago," she replies. "But, Elena, some really heavy stuff has been going on downstairs between . . ."

Before she can say another word, I hear Taylor's voice in the background.

"Gail!" he shouts. "Who the hell are you talking to? What part of non-disclosure agreement don't you understand?"

"But Jason," she says. "It's Mrs. Lincoln. Surely the NDA doesn't apply to her."

I can hear the silence and then Taylor's voice on the line.

"Mrs. Lincoln," he says coldly. "Before you start making any of your excuses about being so concerned with Mr. Grey's welfare, I am hanging up on you. And in the future, don't call us, we'll call you!"

I yank the phone away from my ear as he slams it down.

Oh shit!


	7. Chapter 6

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Chapter 6**

**Elena**

I just got off the phone with Gail. Last night was it. She's one lucky bitch. Taylor has decided that Christian has been upset enough by all of the events of the last few weeks to make any sudden staff changes. She still has her job. But if she has any more contact with me, she's out. I sigh. Oh, well, she never really told me anything that I didn't know or suspect anyway until last night. I knew that Taylor never liked me. But I guess that he "likes" Gail enough not to have her fired.

But I can't believe that all that shit went down with Leila last night and I still haven't heard from Christian himself about it. Normally, such momentous events would have had him on the phone to me the first thing this morning looking, at the very least, for sympathy. I suspect that it's all because of _her. _I still don't understand what he sees in her. She did good quite good on Saturday night thanks to Franco. And to think that I let him go over to the apartment to do her hair.

But I can see that she is a jealous, insecure little thing. If I had her lack of polish and sophistication, I probably would too. I think that she's keeping Christian away from me because she is afraid that I might make a play for him again. And then there is that business of thinking that _I _somehow "ruined" him. And then there is that stunt she pulled running out on that like him after he saved her from Leila. She obviously still doesn't truly understand him. I'm sorry that my contact with Gail has been broken. She was a very handy little stooge, and almost as bad as Grace when it comes to trusting me. I wonder what Taylor said to her?

The phone rings again.

"Hello?" I ask tentatively. I don't recognize the number.

"Hi Elena! It's Mia Grey!"

It's Mia's voice, positively dripping with enthusiasm as usual. That girl is one of the most annoying people that I know. But she also doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and I'm sure that Christian has never made _her _sign an NDA. Maybe I can get something out of her.

"Oh, hello, Mia!" I reply. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm bored."

I can almost hear her pouting on the other end of the line.

"So I decided to arrange a surprise birthday for Christian on Saturday night," she says in her more typical perky voice. "And Mom told me to be sure to invite you!"

Oh, with all that has been going on recently, I had forgotten that Saturday was his birthday.

"Well," I say hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I don't have another engagement for that night. This is very late you know."

"But Elena!" more pouting on the other end, I'm sure. "You have to come! I'm sure that Christian will be _so _disappointed if you don't!"

And I'm sure that Ana will be so disappointed if I do. But it's Grace who is asking me to be there. Still, I don't want to appear too eager. I make a few noises by flipping pages.

"Let's see," I say. "Oh, you're in luck. I don't have an engagements."

"Oh goody!" she exclaims. "I told Christian to be there for a family dinner at seven, so you'll need to be there by six-thirty or so. Oh, and don't park in the driveway. He'll be suspicious if he sees too many cars!"

"Okay, Mia," I reply. "I'll be there."

Now I know why Christian would never make her sign any NDA. It's better to just tell her nothing.

Well this is a rather interesting turn of events. I will be very interesting in seeing the "happy couple." I am going to play it cool until then. I am not going to call Christian, I will wait for him to call me. After his annoyance on Monday night, I don't want to seem too pushy. Especially since he reacted so cheerfully when I called him yesterday morning to let him know about the origin of the "blackmail" request. I wonder if he told Ana. I doubt it.

**Grace**

I really don't know what is wrong with Christian today. He seemed very much on edge when he called to tell me that he was flying down Portland this morning for a meeting. Something seemed to be bothering him. Normally, the opportunity to fly _Charlie Tango _has him in a very good mood. I hope that he is not having another little spat with Ana. Mia is working so hard to plan his birthday party. I really don't want anything to spoil it.

Oh, where is Carrick? He knows that I wanted him to come home early because we have a dinner to attend tonight. It's so unlike him not to call if he is going to be late. I know that Elliot is home safely from Barbados because he called from the airport. He seems to be quite enamored of Kate. It would be good if he could finally settle down.

Mia had lunch yesterday with Kate's brother Ethan and she seems to be quite smitten with him. It's sometimes hard to tell how she feels about things because she is also overly enthusiastic about things. And this young man is a bit older than her and thinking about graduate school. I am not sure that Mia will be able to keep up with him, intellectually that is. I am looking forward to meeting him.

The phone rings and I see that it is Carrick and he is still at work.

"Dear, I thought that I told you to be back early tonight," I say as soon as I pick up the phone.

"Grace, please listen and try to stay calm," he replies.

My heart nearly stops.

"Elliot will be there in a few minutes to pick you up," he says briefly. "We don't have any solid information yet, but Christian never returned from Portland this afternoon. He filed a flight plan and took off, but he is already four hours late."

"How do you know?" I ask weakly.

"I just had a call from Taylor," he replies. "He wasn't with him. When he was late returning home, he called Andrea and found out that he and Ros never got back to the office. He called Sea-Tac to see what happened. I'm warning you, dear. Don't turn on the news. One of the stations got ahold of the story and now they're all running it."

"Carrick, what are we going to do?" I ask frantically. "Does Ana know?"

"Elliot called Kate because she was with her," he says. "She's going to the apartment with her friends. I told Taylor that we would meet them there."

"But can't we do anything?" I ask .

"There are search parties out looking," he replies more calmly. "We are all going to stay there and wait. Do you know where Mia is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call her cell phone and tell her to meet us there," I say. "Are you sure that there's nothing that we can do?"

"Everything that can be done is being done," he answers. "Taylor has been on it since he first got word. Now, I want to get over there. I want all of us over there so that we can wait this out together."

I hang up and look outside. Elliot is speeding up the driveway. But it's starting to get dark. Can they look for him in the dark?

**Elena**

I can't believe what I am seeing on the news. Christian is _missing! _He left Portland at two and should have been back by three, but he never got back to Seattle. All I can think is that the last time we spoke it was so brief. I just told him about the blackmail note being part of a scene that Isaac was putting together for us. We barely said anything. And before that, there was my uncomfortable visit to his apartment.

I have no way of knowing what is happening. I tried calling Grace at home and on her cell, but she wasn't picking up either. She may not even be home and she's always been careless about carrying her cell phone. She still prefers to use her pager for hospital business. I know that I could call the apartment, but I am sure that no one would speak to me. Neither Ana nor Taylor certainly would. I doubt that Gail would have the nerve after her dressing down by Taylor a few weeks ago.

What a time to be on the outs with Christian! In all the years that I have known him, we have never had any kind of disagreement. It's that little bitch! I know it! No doubt she has been whining to him about me all week. And now, I cannot get information out of anyone. I feel like some kind of outsider, relying on the same news reports as everyone else for news.

The hours pass and there is still no word. Isaac has come and gone. I can't think about anything but Christian, perhaps lost and hurt in the wilderness. And then the update flashes on the screen. Christian and Ros just showed up in town. The helicopter crashed but they managed to escape and get a ride home. But there are no details.

Filled with relief, I can't resist it. I call his cell phone and it immediately goes to voice mail. It probably lost power. Those Blackberries have terrible batteries. They never hold their charge for very long. I have told Christian over and over to get an iPhone, but he insists that no self respecting businessman would have such a toy. I think that he just doesn't want to bother making the switch. But at last I am able to go to bed, knowing that I will see him tomorrow night. Hopefully, he will call me back tomorrow.

**Grace**

I just got off the phone with Christian and I can't believe it! He and Ana are engaged to be married! I knew that there was something special between them and it wasn't just because she was the first girl that he ever introduced to us. There is an almost magical chemistry between them that was evident last Saturday night. Mother and Father saw it. Even Carrick had to admit that it was there.

And she was just so completely devastated last night when she thought that he was . . . lost. I could see the minute that he entered the apartment that he only wanted to be with her, but I couldn't help myself. I had to throw myself into his arms and make sure that he was really and truly alive and well. I know that he was shocked by my response, by everyone's response, but what did he expect? Has he really felt all of these years that we didn't love him as he was, warts and all, so to speak? I know that it's Ana. She is the one who has finally convinced him that we all love him.

But he has told me that I am _not _allowed to tell anyone about the engagement but Carrick. Her parents don't even know yet. He is the one who wants to make he announcement and of course as soon as Mia finds out, we might as well call the local television station. He has even told me that although he has officially asked her and she's accepted, he wants to make a more romantic proposal. A local florist will becoming this afternoon to decorate the boathouse.

"Carrick," I say. "May I speak with you privately?"

"Yes, of course, dear," he replies. Of course Mia has to pout because she is excluded. I am growing rather tired of her pouting and other childish behavior. I must speak to her about it later, and about Ethan. She actually thought that she would be spending the night with him last night. Thankfully, he had the good sense to send her back home with us. Perhaps if she matures a little, he will show more interest.

"What is it, dear?" asks Carrick, when we are alone.

"I just got off the phone with Christian and he has informed me that he has asked Ana to marry him and she accepted!" I exclaim.

My husband is silent.

"Grace, are you sure that this isn't a response to almost losing his life yesterday?" He finally asks. "I mean, it was a very great shock."

"Well, I am sure that it was," I agree. "But maybe it has made him feel as though he needs to move on with his life. Maybe he has finally realized that he is missing out on so much by living in that kind of solitary confinement that he has created for himself."

More silence.

"Carrick," I say. "Christian is a changed man since he met Ana. He laughs and smiles. He seems more interested in more of the simpler things in life. Maybe he realized that life is too short to waste on doing nothing but making money."

"You talk about making money as if it was a bad thing," he replies. "However, it has turned out to be the thing that he does best. I am just afraid that he is infatuated with this girl and will be sorry in the long run. I hope that it will be a long engagement."

"Carrick, did you see them together last night when he finally made it home?" I answer forcefully. "They love each other. There is no infatuation about it. You know how Christian is. It makes complete sense that he would know what true love was when he finally found it. I think that it has been love at first sight since the day that they met. You know that when two people meet, sometimes they just sense the chemistry between themselves."

He looks at me and smiles indulgently.

"No, I haven't forgotten the day we met," he says. "You were rushing across the New Haven green on your way to class because you were late and crashed right into me."

"And my books went flying in all directions," I reply. "I believe that you were quite annoyed with me. But as I recall, you did help me pick them up and carried them for me to the door of my classroom."

"Yes," he says. "And then I waited in that corridor until your class was over."

"Because you wanted my number," I continue.

"You didn't object," he comments.

"That's because I spent most of the class thinking about the handsome young man who was so gentlemanly after I bumped into him," I say. "I don't think that I heard a word of that lecture."

"And I cut a class on contract law to wait for you," he finishes.

"Yes," I reply. "And then when you called my father at the end of the term to ask for my hand in marriage. And he told you that you were rushing things."

"Okay, Grace," he grins as he holds up his hands. "You have made your case very effectively. Who am I to argue against precedent? I am really very glad that Christian has fallen in love with such a wonderful girl. I just hope that she's strong-willed enough to keep him in line."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," I say dismissively. "She may be shy, but she seems to be very strong. And she is clearly devoted to him. I believe that they will be very happy together."

"Yes, you're right," he says. "Now if we can just get Elliot to settle down, we can stop worrying about our sons. Rather interesting the way that they turned out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one son can't seem to get enough women in his life and the other never had any, that we knew of anyway," he replies. "A little ironic, don't you think?"

"I don't believe that Elliot is a lost cause," I answer. "After all, he's been dating Kate now for, what? A whole month almost."

"Yes, I believe that she holds the record," he says.

"Carrick! How can you say that about your son?" I ask in annoyance.

"Name me another who has lasted that long," he challenges me.

And, darn it, I can't think of one. Well, if Christian can find love after all these years, then there is no reason why Elliot can't as well. The boys always were competitive. Maybe this will spur him on.

Oh, I do wish that I could call Elena to tell her and discuss it, but Christian expressly forbad me from telling anyone else, even my best friend. But then, I suppose that he wants to have the pleasure of telling everyone himself. Well, I can't blame him for that. It's _his_ big announcement. I can't wait until tonight. What a wonderful celebration we are going to have!

**Elena**

I can't believe that Christian has been ignoring my calls. I thought that he would at the very least phone to let me know that he was alright. In the past, I know that I would have heard from him by now, even though we are going to see each other tonight. Things seem to have changed course in a rather unpleasant direction.

I hadn't even thought of _this_, I have been so upset. Mia's surprise party means that he _doesn't _know that he will see me tonight. This situation is worse than I had thought! It's her! I know that it's her. She is refusing to accept that I am an important part of Christian's life. She ha been feeding him all of that nonsense about how I have hurt him, damaged him even. What does she know about it anyway?

Does she actually think that she has that degree of control over him? Does she actually think that she is better for him than I am? And if it wasn't for me, doe she actually think that he would be around today for her to manipulate? I knew that she was trouble the minute that Christian told me about her. Does he even realize that he could be making a huge mistake?

He needs me. _I _am the one that understands him and his needs. If she continues to play this game, she is going to be one very sorry little girl. If she forces him to choose, it will be all over for her. Christian has been mine for almost thirteen years now. And nothing is going to change that. Nothing.

_**To my readers: I know that some of you are bothered by the fact that Gail appeared to be in league, so to speak, with the Bitch Troll. In the books, we never see any interaction between her and Elena. I wanted Elena to know what had happened between Christian and Leila, but I didn't want him to be the one to tell her. Almost no one knew, and certainly she wasn't going to hear from Ana, Taylor, or Flynn.**_

_**Chapter 5 set the stage for this chapter, where it becomes abundantly clear that Elena is losing her grip on Christian. She was able to deny it before, but that fact that so much shit has gone down in his life and he isn't telling her anything is driving her crazy. In my mind, it explains to me why she finally lost control at the birthday party/engagement announcement and showed her true colors in a semi-public environment. **_

_**The power shift from Elena to Ana is obvious on Tuesday night. And that fact that Ana refuses to accept Christian when he offers himself her submissive because she doesn't want to become like the Bitch Troll is clearly stated. It is my personal analysis that it is at this point that Christian realizes that the only way that he will win Ana is to fully commit himself to her. **_

_**He attempts to do this the only way that he knows how. It is only after he realizes that this is not the way to win her that he asks her to marry him. I believe that this is the true Damascene moment to which Flynn later alludes. It is here that she finally is able to drag him into the light.**_

_**I never intended to vilify Gail (I actually like her character because she is so sympathetic towards Ana and very protective of Christian). Instead, I decided that she, like Grace, would be taken in by Elena's pretense of caring for Christian. It is important to remember that she only came into Christian's life four years ago. Therefore, she would have had fewer opportunities to find out about her than Taylor did. And we all know that Taylor would never talk out of turn.**_

_**I also was looking for a subtle way of implying Taylor's true feelings for Gail. The fact that she doesn't get fired for her indiscretion is meant to tell us that. After all, they are married in the epilogue three years later. There was certainly more to it than physical attraction.**_

_**One of the limits that I have been working with in this story is that I am only working from Grace's and Elena's POVs. The books are written pretty much only from Ana's POV. That actually leaves a lot of latitude for filling in the blanks. **_

_**Thanks for all the great feedback. It has been very useful as I draw this story towards its final conclusion.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Tea on Tuesday at Four 7**

**Chapter 7**

**Grace**

It's over. I thought that we were friends for life. I thought that we shared a special bond because she loved my son as much as I did. The depth of her betrayal is beyond anything that I could have imagined from anyone. I hope that I never see Elena Lincoln again. The extent of her evil manipulations is endless. I am still in the state of shock since last night.

This was to have been the night of our triumph. After all these years of fretting and worrying for my poor son, it should have been the moment of victory. Instead, my joy has been undercut by the knowledge that for six years, she was having an affair with my son. If that wasn't enough to make me sick, the knowledge that it began when he was only fifteen years old, a mere child, has very nearly made me lose all faith in humanity.

Was he to blame as well, as he claims? I am disgusted by the fact that she initiated it when he was so young, but what I cannot fathom is how it continued for all those years. I would have thought that once he went away to college, that that would have been the end of it. But no, he returned to her on every vacation and holiday. Then, he gave up his university education and continued for another year until Linc found out.

I still have so many unanswered questions. I know that she approached Christian at one of the most vulnerable points in his life. She knew it and she knew all of his weak points. What was the hold that she had over him? It can't possibly be that there sexual relationship made him feel _good _about himself. In fact, as I recall, he was filled with just as much self-loathing during those years as he was during any other time of his life.

The scene that I interrupted was one of the most horrific of my life. There they were, Ana, Christian, and Elena, standing in the dining room. Poor little Ana looked ill. She didn't seem to know who or where to look. In fact, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was. Christian looked like he had just been run over by a truck. And of course he had, a truck named Elena Lincoln. She stood there looking like she never had before. In fact, if I wasn't so furious, I might have been afraid if her myself.

I heard, rather than saw the previous exchange. Mia had told me that she had left Ana in the dining room with one of Carrick's cocktails and I was concerned that Ana might not realize how powerful it was. The door was half open and I could see Christian partially in the threshold from down the hallway. For a moment, I was frozen, not believing his words.

"I've told you before," he shouted. "This is none of your fucking business!"

Who was he talking to so crudely, yelling at so furiously?

"What?" His voice rang with anger, fury, and outrage.

It couldn't possibly be Ana. I recovered myself and moved closer because his voice and the one answering had dropped. What were they saying? Then I heard Elena's voice.

"I taught you everything you know, everything you need."

What was she talking about? Who else was in there? Then Christian spoke again.

"You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But it's empty like you. No wonder Linc left."

Oh, what was this? What was I listening to? Christian's voice quietly continued.

"You never once held me. You never once said you loved me."

Oh, my Lord! What was he talking about? What had she done to him?

"Love is for fools, Christian," she said in a tone of voice that I had never heard her use before.

I could no longer stand it. I had heard enough. I would not have this woman in my house for one second longer.

"Get of my house!" I roared.

These were the only words that I could manage. Christian and Elena both looked shocked, as Ana cowered off to the side. I was so furious that I was literally seeing red. If I could, I would have killed the bitch right there and then. In an instant, I could see that someone had already stood up to her.

Someone had thrown a drink on her. I barely had time to process this and thought that it must have been Ana, using the cocktail that Mia gave her. I knew that she was a feisty little thing. This gave me the impetus that I needed to make my own attack.

I walked over and slapped Elena so hard across the face that my hand still hurts. Not caring who heard me, I gritted my teeth.

"Take your filthy paws off my son, you whore, and get out of my house - now!"

I don't know who was more shocked at this point. Ana, Christian, Elena, or myself. I would never have thought that I was capable of striking another person, of losing control in this manner. But I just had, and it felt good. Christian and I stared at one another, while poor Ana looked terrified. I told her to leave so that I could speak with Christian alone and she couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Poor child! This whole thing must have been a terrible shock for her. I knew that I would have to make a point of comforting her later. But at that moment, I didn't know if I wanted to comfort my son or strangle him. It was the second time in two days that he had caused these conflicted feelings in me. Yet, it has always been like this with him.

I love him as my own. I have never wanted to be angry with him and yet there have been times when I couldn't help myself. On Friday night, I was terrified that we had lost him forever and then found out that he just didn't have the courtesy to stop and call. Now, I don't know what to think. I sent Ana from the room so that I could speak with him alone. I want to, I must, protect her from the worst of the details.

"How long, Christian?" I asked.

"Six years," he mumbled, unable able to look me in the eye.

_Oh, my . . . _My stomach went into free fall and I wanted to wretch, I was so disgusted.

"How old were you? Tell me. How old were you when all this started?"

"Fifteen."

_"Fifteen?" _

For a moment I couldn't breath. He was a teenager, a mere child. But why did it go on for so long? Yes, Elena clearly took advantage of him, but why didn't he trust me enough to tell me about it? Why did it continue for _years? _We always knew that his self esteem was almost nonexistent.

Quickly I did the arithmetic in my head. This went on during high school and his years at Harvard. It went on for one year beyond that. It went on until . . .

"Christian," I said, trying hard to control my emotions. "Why did it end?"

"Linc found out," he replied, putting his head in his hands.

"How?" My voice was sharper than I intended. Deep down I suspected that I knew the answer to that question.

Christian looked up at me with dull, almost defeated eyes.

"He came home unexpectedly," he said resignedly. "He found us . . ."

"You don't have to continue," I said quickly. "I've heard enough."

There is a long silence between us.

"Did Ana know?" I finally asked. "Did Ana know before tonight?"

"Yes."

I waited for him to elaborate. God only knows how she found out. But now it makes sense. I always felt an antagonism between them, Ana and Elena. I could tell that it was emanating from Ana. But then, Elena had always been a pretty cool number, completely unflappable.

"She's forgiven you?" I asked.

"She has nothing to forgive me for," he answered harshly. "It was over years before I met her. The one that she won't forgive is Elena."

"That surprises you?"

"She thinks that Elena was a pedophile or child molester," he replied.

"She's right," I said simply.

"No . . . Mom," he said. "No, it wasn't like that. I . . . I wanted to."

He tried to justify it, but he knows that he can't. He knows that at fifteen he wasn't of an age to know whether her wanted to or not. She was older than him, old enough to be his mother. In fact, I had often thought of her as his second mother. I was too sick at the thought to even ask him. She was a predator and probably still is. Even without knowing why the three of them were alone in this room, I could make an educated guess.

I know that this is just one more byproduct of those horrible early years that he endured with his birth mother. He has never felt worthy of anyone's love. But this. Was this twisted relationship the only one that he felt worthy of? He said it made him stronger, but his career didn't really take off until it was over.

Perhaps, it was my fault. Perhaps I failed to give him enough love to compensate for his early trauma. And I clearly trusted the wrong person. He is just as much a victim of my neglect as her abuse. How could I have been so blind? How could I have fallen for her manipulative lies? Was she always like that? Was our friendship always a ploy to get at my son.

At least he has Ana now. I can see now that she has been fighting to free Christian from whatever hold that Elena must have had on him. They must have had words. It is the only explanation for the fact that she tossed her drink all over her. Good for her! It must have been humiliating for Elena to walk through the house covered in lemon cocktail.

When I had finished my discussion with Christian, I went to find Carrick immediately and tell him. I had to tell someone and he was the first who came to mind. I couldn't talk to the other children about it. And the only friend that I _might _have entrusted my heartbreak to is now my enemy. There is no forgiving this!

"Carrick," I said urgently, interrupting his conversation about golf handicaps with Claude. "I must speak to you now."

"Excuse me," he replied quickly, accurately reading the anxiety on my face.

"What is it?" he asked sharply, the second we were alone.

We were back in the dining room again, the closest empty room. The same room where the revelation had occurred. At this point, my reserve broke down. I had held it together up to this point, but now the enormity of what I have learned about my son and Elena washed over me like a tidal wave and I burst into tears.

"Grace," he said gently. "Please, get ahold of yourself and tell me what's wrong. Does it have something to do with Christian?"

At my son's name I began to weep harder. Somehow, I had to put into words this awful truth that has come to light. Carrick, completely baffled, took me into his arms and soothed me. Finally calming myself, I was able to speak.

"Carrick," I said. "I have just witnessed one of the most terrible confessions that I have ever heard."

He braced himself.

"Christian had an affair for six years with Elena," I said.

For a moment, my husband was silent.

"When did it end?" he asked.

"When Linc found out," I said, steeling myself for his response. "Right before he divorced Elena."

"No wonder he beat the shit out of her," said Carrick, as he considered my words. "It's no wonder she never pressed charges. Wait a minute! That was nearly seven years ago! How old was Christian . . .?"

He couldn't even finish his question, he was so overcome.

"Fifteen," I said quietly.

"Where is she?" he asked ominously. "She's damn lucky that the statute of limitations has run out, or I'd haul her ass into court faster than you can say child molestation."

"She left," I said. "I . . . I slapped her across the face."

"She's a lucky bitch that she's gone," he growled. "I would have done worse than slap her. In fact, I'm not sure that she would have gotten out of here alive. How did all this come to light?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I answered. "I overheard them arguing, Christian and Elena, not the whole thing, just enough to figure out what it was about."

"Does Ana know?" he asked.

"She was there," I replied. "I don't know where she went. Christian went to go find her. He and I had . . . words. But I think that she stood up to her. It looked as though she had thrown one of your lemon cocktails on her."

"Good for her," he said. "I just hope that this hasn't ruined Christian's chances with her. She's the best thing that ever happened to him."

"I don't think so," I said. "She may have been shellshocked by the news, but I got no indication that she was going to leave him or break it off. But, I thought that you had doubts about them."

"No," he replied. "I got over them five minutes ago. Thank God he has finally escaped Elena's clutches. I am sure that she has something to do with the fact that he hasn't been dating for all these years, at least publicly. What kind of hold did she have over him?"

"He wouldn't say," I replied.

"I can understand letting himself be manipulated as a teenage boy, but he was an adult when it ended," he said in frustration. "And it only ended because Linc caught them. What was he thinking? I thought that we raised him to have higher moral standards where women are concerned. She was a married woman!"

I bit my tongue. It was only this morning that we were discussing our promiscuous older son. Of course, as far as we know, he never was involved with any married women. Still, how did we fail them both so badly?

"Where is Christian?" he finally asked. "I want to have a word with him."

"Dear, you know he has that romantic proposal planned for Ana," I say. "They've been been through enough tonight, enough for now. Let's give him a chance to give her her ring before you confront him."

"What do you suggest we do in the meantime?" he asked.

"I, for one, am going to get drunk for the first time in many years," I replied.

But Carrick didn't get drunk. He told me later that he wanted to have a clear head when he had a man to man talk with his son. I don't know what he said, but Christian was a very unhappy man when they left his den. He and Ana immediately went up to bed. There was no way that I was going to let them, or Elliot and Kate for that matter, drive home after the amount of drinking that had gone on.

So this morning we have just finished breakfast and bid the two couples goodbye. Carrick was still sporting for a fight this morning, this time over a pre-nup. Naturally, Christian said no. Why, it would be the same as admitting that the marriage wouldn't last! However, he has asked to have the wedding here. I am thrilled and Mia is beside herself. I cannot imagine a more wonderful event to plan for.

I suppose that I will have to find a new friend for my Tuesday tea. I have no intention of ever speaking with Elena again. In fact, I will not even attend any social engagements where she is present. I cannot bear the thought of even looking at her now that I know what she did to my son. As far as I am concerned, she is dead. And I hope that she rots in hell.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tea on Tuesday at Four 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Elena**

"Take your filthy paws off my son, you whore, and get out of my house - now!"

I am shocked. I have never seen Grace lose it before. No matter what, she has always the calm and cool one, the sensitive one. This outburst was beyond the pale. In a mere fifteen minutes, my whole life has come crashing down around my ears. I never thought that I would see the day when Christian would turn against me. And even worse, Grace has also. It all seems to have come to an end so quickly. It's as if I have woken up from some horrible nightmare and all that I have to do is fall asleep again and when I wake up it will be over. But it will never be over.

Tonight, I actually lived this nightmare. I am still stunned. There we were at the party. We had all just greeted Christian. I was so pleased to see him safe and sound. I could tell that Ana wanted to back away when I approached them, to give us some space, but Christian wouldn't let her. He held on tight and then made his grand announcement.

He and Ana were engaged to be married. What the fuck! I never saw that coming. How could anyone have seen that coming? Even last night as we were waiting for news of the crash, the reporters and headlines were still calling him "Seattle's most eligible bachelor." Why just two weeks ago Ana had dumped him and made him completely miserable. A few days ago, Leila had the little bitch at gunpoint. It's too bad that she didn't shoot her when she had the chance.

I didn't know what to do or say. I left the room as quickly as possible. It would not do to lose control in front of all those people. Luckily, I have a lot of practice staying in control, keeping my composure. Mia had said that she was inviting all of Christian's friends! What friends? Who was she kidding?

His "friends" were made up of business associates and people that he employed in one capacity or another. Even his shrink was there for crying out loud! She must have really been desperate to fill the house. _I _was the only true friend there. I know him better than his own family does.

And yet he does this and doesn't even give me any kind of warning. I _know _that he must have told Grace. She did not look at all surprised when he made his announcement. And when she greeted me at the door earlier she had been bubbling over with some secret. Little did I know!

I went outside for a minute to walk around and try to cool myself off. But the more I walked, the angrier I become at _her. _At first I thought that she just had some kind of a missionary complex or something for him. _She _was going to save him from himself. _She _was going to save him from _me. _I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to go in and confront her once and for all.

I thought that it was a piece of pure luck that Mia had pulled her into the dining room by themselves for some little private tete-a-tete. It gave me the perfect opening to get her alone. What I had to say to her was for her ears only. I know that she has always been worried that she's not enough for him. I figured that all I had to do was play a little bit on those insecurities and it would be over. She would realize her mistake and let him down like every other person in his life except for me.

But the little bitch has sharp teeth. Toss me into the seventh circle of hell? Where did she think that she was, in an English seminar or something? A pedophile? A child molester? And how dare she judge us and our lifestyle? Especially since I know that she has been only too willing to "play" as long as it doesn't hurt too much. Well for someone who has such an aversion to taking pain, she sure did a hell of a fine job dishing it out when it suited her purposes. When I think of all the pain that _she _caused Christian it makes me even angrier.

If Christian hadn't so rudely interrupted us, I would have told her about the kind of pain that she had inflicted on him. And it wasn't that kind that can be soothed with Advil and arnica cream. No, she had been dishing out psychological beatings of guilt and sorrow. She thought that what I did was inexcusable? What does she know about it anyway?

And how dare she throw her drink on me? So much for little Miss Sweet and Innocent, who wouldn't hurt a fly. And then when Christian came barging in, he had the nerve to be mad at me. He just can't see what she is doing to him. When I think back at those things that he said to me. He wanted me to _hold him? _He hardly wanted me to touch him back in those days. He wanted me to say that I _loved him? _What kind of bullshit is that?

As I took my stance with him, I knew that I was within seconds of reviving our Domme/sub relationship. He was horrified by my insight. He was cowed in my presence. I had him exactly where I wanted him, and in front of his little fiancée no less. Yes, I was in control of that scene.

He knows damn well that love is a racket invented by Hallmark to sell more sappy cards. And he never wanted love from me. He didn't know how to accept love. Christ, Grace had been showering him with love for years and all he ever did was kick it back in her face. He never appreciated everything that she offered him. Not the way that he appreciated what I had to offer him.

But the piece de resistance of the night was when Grace walked in. By then the scene was totally out of everyone's control except mine. Who knows what we would have said to each other next? I'm almost glad that I didn't have to listen to any more of that love drivel. It is obvious to me that "dear, little Ana" has almost completely emasculated him. And Mommy stepping in to save the day was just further proof.

Who would have thought that she could pack such a wallop? But of course, she was operating from the moral high ground. What did she know about it anyway? Christian and I had an affair. Was that any of her business? He's a full grown man, a consenting adult. She didn't know any more than that. And she certainly didn't know the true nature of our relationship. How much could she have heard?

What was said? Enough to indicate that we had had a sexual relationship, in the past. There was no mention of Doms and subs, no mention of anyone's _age. _She could have ascertained that it was long-standing. And she would have ascertained that there was no love involved. She just couldn't bear the thought of son with a woman her own age, I guess.

And she calls _me _a whore? I wonder what she calls all those women that Elliot has been fucking for all these years? And what about his present little piece of trash all dressed up in red tonight. Rumor has it that they can't keep their hands off of each other in public. But Elliot is Elliot and Christian is Christian. She was worried for all those years that he was gay, but now I guess she wants to believe that he was celibate. Maybe she's the one who should be seeing Flynn!

After the slap heard round the world, I had no choice. I had to leave, to get out before anyone could see me. It was beyond humiliating, and I don't do humiliating (at least not for myself). Fortunately, everyone was so busy eating, drinking and fawning all ver the happy couple that nobody noticed as I left and walked down the drive. As soon as I got my bearings, I drove home to nurse my wounded pride and wonder what would happen next. I know that Grace will have nothing more to do with me. The question is, what will Christian do?

We are tied together by the business. I know that he will want to get out of it. And even if he doesn't, I am sure that his mother and future wife will make sure that he does. He knows that I don't have the money to buy him out, even though it is very successful. He ha known that it is a moneymaker from the start and has made a nice profit for himself over the years. However, because we just opened the new salon in Bravard Center, the cash flow has been tight recently.

Once I enter the house, I head straight for the bath. I need to wash that sticky goo off of me. That drink has ruined this silk dress. After a hot shower, I feel calmer. I go over to the bar and take out a bottle of Tanquerey. Nothing like a good gin and tonic to sooth the nerves.

Then, I hear the bell. Who the hell could that be? I know that it's not Isaac. He'll no doubt be waiting for my call. Once he finds out what happened, I am sure that he will be shaking in his shoes. There is only one way for me to work out this level of anger. As I open the door, I am shocked to see Taylor standing there. What the fuck?

"Do you have a message for me from Christian?" I ask haughtily.

"No, but I have a message from myself," he replies in a threatening tone. "I suggest that you let me in. You wouldn't want the neighbors to hear."

I am so surprised that I step back. If Christian didn't send him then why is he even here? I am sure that Friday's crash has him just as far on edge as he's ever been. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Taylor has been patrolling the area around the Greys' house all night. But Taylor has never had anything to do with me. This is a most unusual occurrence.

As we walk into the living room, I offer him a drink and a seat.

"I never drink on the job," he refuses. "And I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself," I shrug.

Despite the calm I project, I am suddenly feeling anxious. There has always been something about Taylor that has been unsettling. I have never liked the fact that he has always been lurking in the background. Christian told me once that he had been in special-ops in the Iraq war and that he had seen things that no man should ever have to witness.

"Mrs. Lincoln," he says formally. "You _will _refrain from all contact with either Mr. Grey or Ms. Steele. If you attempt to reach either of them, I will know and you will be sorry, very sorry."

"Really?" I ask, my superior tone returning.

"I know all about you," he says smoothly. "I know all about your previous relationship with Mr. Grey and his role in your divorce from your ex-husband. I know everything that you have been doing since. Mrs. Lincoln, I know everything."

We stare at each other. He is utterly calm and cool. It is obvious that he does know all about my former relationship with Christian. But I think that he is bluffing that he knows anything else. He's playing his little protection racket game.

"Why do you think that you know 'all' about me?" I finally ask.

"As you know, Mr. Grey maintains files on all of his associates, business or personal," he says. "I have my own collection of dossiers. Welch is good, but he's not as good as my man. My records are more thorough, _much _more thorough."

This is news to me, and I bet that it would be to Christian as well. However, I spot the chink in the armor immediately. I can work with this.

"So, how long have you been going behind Christian's back?" I ask reasserting my authority.

"I have hardly been going behind his back," he answers. "Mr. Grey pays me a great deal of money to give him peace of mind. In order to do that I have to dig deeper into the backgrounds of those around him. Some of what I uncover would not, shall we say, give him peace of mind. I am thus able to monitor his interactions with others while preserving his nominal equilibrium. What I know about you would disturb him very much."

I suddenly feel less confident. I might know everything (or so I thought up until tonight) about Christian, but he certainly doesn't know everything about me. Taylor is right. Knowledge is power. But I still think that he is bluffing. I decide to force his hand.

"So what do you _think _that you know about me?" I ask.

Taylor smiles at me cryptically.

"Mrs. Lincoln," he says. "Let us say that I know that you have always had a penchant, shall we say, for younger men. Mr. Grey was neither the first nor the last such man in your life. Although the word 'man' is something of an overstatement."

Shit! How could Taylor have found out about _them. _None of them lasted for more than a couple of weeks. I wonder what else he knows.

"I also happen to know," he continues. "That Mr. Grey was not the first man that your ex-husband had discovered in your bed. In fact, I know that he threatened to kill you if he ever caught you again. It would have done humanity a real service if he had followed through."

I can feel my mouth dropping open and my skin crawls. Taylor's threats are very real. But my ties with Christian are not completely broken yet.

"Yes, I know," he replies to my unasked question. "You still have mutual business interests. You also have a mutual lawyer who will sever those ties, I am sure. And knowing Mr. Grey as I do, I doubt that he will treat you vindictively. I strongly urge you to accept whatever settlement he offers without complaint."

"What if he tries to contact me?" I ask quietly.

"Then that is his choice," he says. "However, you will not initiate contact, nor try to prolong any contact that you might have. I will find out and this time _you _will be punished."

I look up at his cool face, which is covered in a mask of disdain. His eyes are cold and without emotion and I realize that he is a dangerous man, to me. In his mind, I have become the enemy.

"Why the sudden dislike, Taylor?" I ask.

"I have always disliked you, Mrs. Lincoln," he replies calmly. "However, I have treated you with the courtesy and respect due to you as a friend of Mr. Grey. Now that your friendship has ended, I no longer have to offer you courtesy or pretend to respect you. If I decide to ruin you, then I am sure that Ms. Steele would convince Mr. Grey to let me."

"You realize that by ruining me, you might also drag Christian down," I answer back.

He smiles, but it is a malevolent smile.

"You underestimate me, Mrs. Lincoln," he says. "If you think that I would let that happen, then I would advise you to take everything that I have told you tonight very seriously. And when I said that I will do everything in my power to keep Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele safe, I meant it."

"Anastasia, as well?" I ask.

"Ms. Steele will shortly be Mrs. Grey," he says smoothly. "Nothing would make Mr. Grey more unhappy than for anything adverse, shall we say, to happen to her. She is not only under his protection now, but mine as well. Do not even consider going near her."

"Trust me," I reply sarcastically. "I never considered it."

"Good," he says. "Now I must be on my way."

After he leaves, I consider his threats and his promises. Something tells me that I don't want to test him. I wonder how he even knew what had happened at the Greys' house, but it seems that he is more resourceful than any of us have ever realized. His loyalty to Christian is unmistakable and even a week ago, that would have pleased me. Now I realize that I have little or no chance of seeing Christian any time soon.

I will admit that I was almost looking forward to dealing with him regarding the salon business. Now chances are that this is going to happen through the legal channels. I go over to the bar and fix myself another drink. Can this night get any worse?

The bell rings again. I answer the door and this time it is Carrick. Holy shit! Don't these people ever sleep?

"What do you want?" I ask bluntly.

"You will stay away from both my son and my wife," he says curtly. "There will be no contact between you and any member of my family."

I roll my eyes. This is too rich. First Taylor and now Carrick. Don't these men have lives of their own?

"Carrick, I have no intention of going anywhere near anyone in your family," I reply firmly. "Now get out of my house."

He looks almost surprised by my forcefulness, not to mention how quickly I answered him. He obviously came over here looking for a fight. I think that my easy acquiescence has deflated him a little. Now that I realize this, I decide to try and temper my antagonism.

"Why, Elena?" he asks.

"Why what?" I ask right back.

"Why Christian?"

What the hell! What kind of an idiot does he think that I am? I dont know if he's here as a father or a lawyer. At this point I have no intention of saying anything to him that could come back to bite me in court. I figure that it is better not to admit to anything. I don't need anyone else prying into my lifestyle.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I reply.

"Oh, yes, you do," he says, attempting to go on the offensive .

"No, Carrick," I say sarcastically. "I've been drinking a lot tonight and my memory is not what it used to be."

"Don't play games with me," he threatens. "I've talked to both my son and my wife. I know what you were up to. I know what happened between you two."

"Do you, Carrick?" I ask harshly. "Do you really? While you were ripping him down for every little mistake he made, I was building him up. And that's all that I'll say. I gave him the confidence to succeed in business that you never could. I made him what he is today!"

Now it is Carrick's turn to drop his mouth.

"Yes, Carrick," I continue more forcefully. "How many schools did he get kicked out of? What were you able to do about it? Do you think that he made some miraculous conversion to being a good student and no longer drinking and brawling? You and Grace were both in over your heads with him. He was totally out of control. You should be thanking me."

Looking at Carrick, I can see that he is losing his confidence. He closes his eyes and tries to steel himself. However, it doesn't take him long to regain his composure.

"Elena," he says tightly. "There is no justification for the damage that you inflicted on an innocent child. You will only get away with this because I don't want my family's name dragged through the mud."

"And the statute of limitations has run out," I remind him.

"That too," his mouth tightens. "However, if there was anyone else . . ."

"Don't go there, Carrick," I say icily. "There are things about your son that you don't know and you will be very sorry if they come to light. Don't even think of putting me in a situation where I have nothing left to lose. Trust me. You have a lot more to lose than I do."

He tries to stare me down, but he can't succeed. He knows that there must be lots of things that he doesn't know about his son's life for the past twelve years. And he should know me well enough to take my threats seriously. Carrick is a good lawyer, one of the best. And a good lawyer never brings up any question in court that he doesn't know the answer to. And he does not have nerves of steel like Taylor.

"Just stay away from my family," he says hoarsely.

"Don't worry, I will," I say firmly and open the door.

But not because of anything that you have said, I think, after he is gone. I no longer have any interest in his family. Except for one person. I still have one card left up my sleeve. Taylor isn't the only one with good spies. I have information that would blow all of their lives open. I have something that I have reserved as my own little insurance policy for years.

I knew that this day could possibly come. But this game is not over yet. Grace and Carrick have tossed me out of their lives, but nobody seems to have noticed but me that Christian hasn't said goodbye. This situation is not yet resolved. Christian will not be able to stay away from me. Sooner or later, he will come back to me. And I will be waiting with open arms.


	10. Epilogue

**Tea on Tuesday at Four**

**Epilogue **

**Grace**

Tea on Tuesday with a friend has been a habit for so many years that I can't help it. I decide to keep my usual reservation and celebrate with my new future daughter-in-law. She of course knows nothing of my former tea date, but I think that it is highly appropriate that I meet with the savior of my son from that evil witch. Naturally, she is normally working at this time of day, but she has asked for the time off as a favor to me. I suspect that she is just as eager to talk as I am.

As Ana sits down, I am reminded of how shy she really is. This is the first time that we have been in a social situation together where my son was not present. Naturally, I want to get to know her better and that is very difficult to do when others are around. Mia is the most distracting, but she tends to be very deferential to others in conversation, especially her friend Kate. Even now, her eyes are lowered as she asks for her English Breakfast tea, bag on the side. She declines the offer of any kind of pastry treat.

"Now, dear," I say warmly. "You are so wonderfully slim. There is no reason that you can't have a little snack."

She blushes and replies, "Please Mrs. Grey, Christian is always nagging me to eat more. I am really not hungry and I never eat at this time of day."

"Didn't I ask you to call me Grace?" I ask lightly. "Pay no attention to Christian. He does tend to be obsessed with food, but that is because of his . . . well, his difficult start in life."

"Yes, Grace," she says. "He has told me that. I know that his life was quite tragic before you and Mr. Grey . . . um, Carrick, adopted him."

"Good, I am glad that you realize it" I reply. "Then we can cut him a little slack. I know that he can be trying, but you do a very good job of handling him."

She frowns.

"I really don't like to think that I handle him," she says. "That sounds as if I am managing or controlling him. I . . . I just love him."

"Yes, dear, that's quite obvious," I assure her quickly. "It's one of the reasons why I have told Carrick not to pursue this whole pre-nup issue. It's clear that you are not interested in Christian's money or position. But please forgive my husband. Being that he is a lawyer, he sometimes forgets that life is not one perpetual courtroom tied up in litigation. No, I can see that you have genuine feelings for my son."

"Yes, I do," she answers, looking up at me. "And I know that you love him very much as well. You know that I would never do anything to hurt him."

"If I didn't know that," I say dryly. "We certainly wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. I deeply regret that I was not more vigilant . . ."

As I can see that her cheeks have turned a very deep red, I stop talking. I sigh. Well, we will have to address this sooner or later. We might as well clear the air now. Perhaps that is why she is so reticent. She may be a bit afraid of me after my little performance on Saturday night.

"Ana, dear," I say gently. "I want you to know that my behavior on Saturday night with Elena was very much out of character. Please don't think that I always talk to others like that."

"I know," she replies quietly. "Christian told me that. You must have been dreadfully shocked to find out, that way."

"That doesn't even cover the half of it," I answer. "But you knew about it?"

She nods.

"I know that it happened, well, before me," she offers. "And that it was over years ago. But Christian still had shared business interests with her."

"Had?" I ask sharply.

Once again she nods.

"Yesterday he called his lawyer," she says. "Their business association will be over as soon as the contracts can be written and signed."

"Well, that's a relief," I say. "Is he liquidating?"

She frowns and shakes her head.

"He is gifting the salons to her," she answers. "He feels as if he still owes something to her."

"Oh, that woman is certainly owed something," I say bitterly. "But it's not a successful business."

"Christian says that he doesn't want to be vindictive," she replies. "He just wants to cut all ties. He's still grateful for . . . something. And he is always very generous."

Once more I sigh.

"Yes, that is one of his attractive qualities," I remark. "One of many. He told me that he thinks that she saved him from himself."

"That's what _she _has been telling him for years," states Ana firmly. "I think that he just didn't know what to think. He let her control him, take advantage of him."

"Well, you and I may see it that way," I reply. "In fact any sane and normal person would see it that way. Just don't understand how this all go on for so long, or how I could not have known anything about it. Tell me, how did you find out?"

She suddenly looks very uncomfortable. I realize that I may have stepped into some very personal territory for her.

"That's okay, dear," I say. "You are entitled to your privacy. I shouldn't have asked. It's just that I have felt so guilty since I found out. How could I have missed it?"

She now looks thoughtful.

"Elena is very practiced in the art of deception," she says wisely. "You weren't the only one who was fooled by her."

I look at her closely.

"But you weren't?" I ask.

"No," she says. "There was always something about her that made me feel distrustful of her. But of course, she never did like me."

"Yes, I suppose so," I say. "But you never would have known it from some of our conversations. She knew that I had my hopes up about you from the first time I met you."

Once again, she blushes a bright pink.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I don't know what you must have thought when you discovered me with Christian that morning."

"I was grateful," I admit. "In fact, I was pleased. You see, you were really a very nice girl. I felt bad that you had been caught in that . . . situation with my son. But he had never introduced any girlfriend to me before. I knew that you had to be special, in fact that is what he told me while we were waiting for you. He asked me to be kind because you were very special to him."

"He did? I didn't know that," she replies. "I could tell that you were relieved."

"You have no idea," I reply. "I mean, Elliot used to suggest, very slyly of course, that he was gay and there were always whispers. However, Carrick pointed out that if he _was _gay then he would have made no secret about it or any partner that he might have had. Christian has never held much to social convention. He tends to do what he damn well pleases. No, his behavior where women were concerned was very abnormal. Finding you in his bedroom was the most normal thing that I had ever seen with him. Do you know that he didn't go to his own prom?"

She looks at me shyly once again.

"I didn't go to my own prom," she says.

"Oh," I stumble over my words. "I guess . . ."

"It's alright, Grace," she interrupts. "Nobody asked me. And I didn't want to go by myself, even though some girls did. I stayed home and read a book."

"Tell if I am being too invasive, but was or rather is Christian your first boyfriend?" I ask tentatively.

"No, that's not an invasive question," she replies. "If you ask Ray or my Mom, either of them would tell you that he was, is, my first boyfriend. In fact both of them are concerned that things have happened so quickly. Ray is worried that I'm being headstrong and Mom thinks that I need to see more of the world. She also thinks . . ."

She stops and blushes.

"She thinks that you are pregnant," I finish for her.

"Yes, but . . ." she falters.

"It's alright, dear, you can tell me," I say gently.

"Christian has always been very careful," she answers softly. "He thinks that we aren't ready. And he's right. Although someday I hope, and he does I think, that we will be parents."

"Yes," I sooth her. "There is plenty of time. And naturally Christian wants to protect you. That has been obvious from the first. And if he has reservations, well, that is also understandable."

She frowns.

"You and Carrick have been wonderful parents," she says.

"Christian was badly scarred by those early years," I explain. "Both physically and emotionally. Scars like his may heal over, but the damage is always there. Mia and Elliot accepted our love so easily. But Christian has always felt unworthy."

She nods.

"Yes, that was how Mrs. Robinson, um, Elena, got her claws in him," she said. "He thought that he needed her, uh, kind of control."

"What do you mean?" I ask sharply. I suddenly realize that she knows more than she had told me. Of course, she wouldn't want to betray Christian's confidences."

"I promised not to tell," she whispers. "He doesn't want you to know. It's better if you don't know."

"Is it that bad?" I ask weakly.

She nods and looks down at her hands. I then realize that she has been twisting them in her lap. I sense that she wants to unburden her mind but she doesn't want to hurt me.

"Please tell me," I say. "How was she able to seduce my son? If you've nicknamed her Mrs. Robinson, that is no doubt what she did."

"Yes, she manipulated him," she says. "She preyed on his weaknesses, his feelings of being unlovable. He loathed himself. She exerted control . . . by force. He was obedient so that she would . . . She wanted to dominate him and he wanted her to. It was the only kind of . . . touch that he could bear. He said that it was all he knew."

She stops her halting explanation and looks away. But I don't want to hear anymore. I can fill in the blanks. It becomes clear to me that Elena took all of the information that I entrusted to her and turned it against my son. She wanted to control him and I gave her the means to do so. But there is no reason to tell Ana that. She knows more than she wants to already.

"Thank you for telling me," I say gently. "I will not say anything to Christian or anyone else for that matter. It will be our secret. I am glad to know. At least now I know that he is free of her and her influence."

"Yes," she agrees. "That is what he told me. He said that he feels liberated."

"And it was you who freed him," I comment.

"No," she says firmly. "He freed himself. She essentially gave him a choice. She told me, she told him, that I was no good for him. But he told her that she was wrong. He chose me over her."

I look at the shy, young girl in front of me and remember the scene from Saturday night. The tableau I witnessed was an overbearing, dominant woman with a shocked young man and a frightened girl. But for all of her fear, she also had great fortitude. Even before I walked in, she had refused to be intimidated.

There is no doubt in my mind that my son still has demons to face down, but I believe that with Ana by his side, he will eventually conquer them. Yes, on Saturday night, I asked to speak to him before I handed him over to her. And I could not have handed him over to a more loving and caring person.

**Elena**

It's over. My business relationship with Christian is finished. I am very lucky. He has chosen to gift the salons to me rather than liquidate them or demand some kind of promissory note for his share. It doesn't really surprise me that he didn't ruin me financially. He still feels guilty about Linc. And gifting me the business means that he can break all contact with me immediately.

He may break contact now, but I know that it is more from fear than strength. He knows that if he sees me again that he will be tempted. But he has always come to me in his difficulties. And he will not be free of difficulties just because he marries Ana. In fact, I predict that some of his difficulties will be caused by her.

I have not seen him since Saturday night. His lawyer phoned me yesterday and told me that he would bring the papers for me to sign today. I thought that perhaps he would send a personal letter or note, but there was nothing, only a series of contracts to sign. Ironically, they were signed on Tuesday afternoon at four.

**The End**


End file.
